Nintendo Hotel
by Mars1040
Summary: Jenny Benlia, Link and Yuna set off for Spira on a journey to find Tidus and Jenny's friend, Tony. However, they all uncover a dark plot threatening Spira once again. -Chapters 3 to 7-
1. Grand Opening Part 1:2

Mars: Well, here it is, my biggest fic ever.  
Jenny: Nintendo Hotel, a crossover between EVERYTHING.  
Hope: Actually, I only see video game crossovers so far.  
Mars: Well, once more series comes along, I'll move it into the General Crossover section.  
Jenny: Onto the story!  
Link: Wait! One more thing! When you see this:  
**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH  
**Link: It means it's going back and forth from the present and the past. It might get confusing, but remember this pattern: Past 1PM-Present 1PM-Past 4PM-Present 4PM. I hope I explained it enough for you.

Disclaimer: I own Gamer Planet, the Nintendo Hotel and Jenny. That's it. It's so sad.

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 1: Grand Opening (Part 1)**

"What do you think Link?" an eager young girl of about 11 asked a young man in green while looking up at the tallest building in the city.

"Is making the hotel one hundred floors really necessary?" the man in green dryly replied.

"Link, if we're gonna build a hotel for video game characters, why not make it so an almost infinite amount of characters can stay at the same time?" The girl had shoulder-length brown hair that was tied off in a ponytail that kept her hair off her neck. She was also wearing a sky blue short-sleeve shirt with a Pokeball on it along with grey sweatpants.

"It's not infinite, besides, we don't even know how this whole hotel is gonna work out," Link told her.

"It will, look at this city," she stretched her arms out, "In just one year, it's fully built! Soon, this whole city'll be filled with people! You'll see!"

"I wish I had your optimism Jenny…" Link whispered as he watched the girl cheerfully march into the hotel.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**  
One Year Later - Present Day  
**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Jenny had just finished checking a guest in when Link waved a flier in her face. "What's this?" she asked, grabbing it out of his hands.

"The basic design for our flier about that party next week," Link explained.

"What party?"

Link stared at her dumbfound, "Next week's the hotel's first birthday. It should be a special occasion."

"You really think so?" she handed the flier back to him, "Go nuts."

Link walked away, "You weren't so apathetic a year ago…"

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Jenny was standing behind the front desk when Link entered the hotel. The desk looked more like a counter you would find in a fast-food restaurant, it was surrounding a pillar that did not seem to hold anything up. "So how long do you think it'll take to get workers?"

"Oh, I dunno…a week?" Link said nonchalantly, checking out the huge lobby. To the right of entrance was a moderate-size café, complete with a bar. To the left were a few couches surrounding a long coffee table. There was a router inside a glass case, so Link assumed the area was for Wi-Fi. Further down the same wall was a 10-ft flat-screen TV fitted in. And right below it was a case that looked like it held various consoles. His eyes traveled to the opposite wall, where there was a door with some writing on it. It was written in big red, capitals letters, but Link could not make out what it said.

"Okay!" Jenny took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it. When she was done, she held up the paper for him to see.

_Nintendo Hotel Grand Opening!_

_Jul 26__th_

_(There was a drawing of the hotel that took up 2/3 of the page)_

_Hotel Workers Needed!_

_Come Apply Now!_

_We Pay Medium Wages At Start!_

"Medium wage at start? Can we even afford that?"

"Sure we can, we have about $500,000 left!"

"That's not much considering how much we had," Link muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

Jenny stared at him questioningly, "I have feeling…you're lying…"

"Uh…I'm not?" Link started to laugh nervously. He took the paper, "So, I'll go make copies and put them up around Gamer Planet."

"What should I do?"

"Stay here and interview anyone who comes in asking for a job."

"You got it!"

Link left the building, but looked through the doors to find Jenny biting on her ponytail that contained most of her shoulder-length brown hair. "How could she tell I was lying?" Link asked himself.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

After spending two days doing nothing but put up posters, Link was satisfied with himself. He saw some new faces come and hang out in the hotel lobby and grinned to himself, thinking that the posters worked. "Hello Link," a familiar voice greeted him.

"Hi Zelda!" Link smiled, "How long are you staying here?"

"I am only staying here a week," the Hylian Princess smiled.

"So you heard about the Nintendo Hotel's Party, right?"

"Only when I first came here, I saw the fliers all over Gamer City."

"Then I did a pretty good job didn't I?" The phone rang, Link casually picked it up, "Nintendo Hotel, Link speaking, what can I do for you?"

"It looks like you've gotten pretty far in two years," the person on the other lines said.

Link covered the speaker of the phone with his free hand, "Zelda, I need to take this call."

"Go ahead, I can wait," Zelda told him.

He turned his back to her and took the phone to a farther part of the front desk. "What do you want Gabe?"

"I just called to see how you were doing," Gabe replied casually.

"Are you crazy? You can't just make calls to me like this, we're two different people, and you haven't even set foot in…"

"Link, if you'd let me talk, I can explain."

"Fine, explain."

"Gamer City is an important place in Gamer Planet."

"How do you know?"

"We've linked criminal activities to various businesses put up as fronts."

"So what you're saying is, you have some kind of command over Gamer City, you can stop the crime?"

"We can't stop the crime, but maybe our presence will drive some criminal organizations out."

"Really…"

"You don't think so?"

"Gabe…you need to know something…"

"What?"

"…in person."

"You can't tell me over the phone?"

"No, it's too important."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link was impressed at the number of jobs that were taken in the past two days. Plus people were still coming in for interviews, Jenny had to put up a sign on the door to telling people that all the jobs were filled.

"So we got workers and everything, is there anything else we need?" Jenny asked.

"No, I think we have everything," Link answered satisfied. "Maybe this hotel idea won't be so bad after all."

"It's the greatest idea I've ever had!"

Link glanced at the door and saw a tall shadowy figure right outside. "Who's that?" He sprung up and ran out the door, but the figure was gone by the time he got out.

Jenny ran up next to him, "What happened?"

"I saw someone out here just now, but now he's gone…"

"It's gotta be a villain!" She gritted her teeth in anger. "They've gotta be out to destroy my hotel!"

"I hope you're wrong…"

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The day of the party drew closer, Link was working at the front desk. He kept glancing at the clock and saw that it was almost time to close the front desk. "Damn it Gabe, next time, I'm making you set an exact time…" the moment he muttered that someone walked in through the door. It was someone who he recognized as Lian Xing, a character from the Syphon Filter Games.

She walked up to the front desk, "You're Link, right?"

"That's me, did Gabe send you?"

"Yeah, the reservation code is 9-8-9-U-T-O."

Link checked in the reservation log and saw that the numbers were correct. He pulled out a drawer and put it on the desk. "Here you go, the room keys for the east wings of the second and third floors. You're lucky they were all open."

Lian picked a key out from the drawer, "Which one's my room?"

Link took out a piece of paper and read from it, "Room 246."

"Isn't that Gabe's room?"

"He said you two were sharing a room."

"Why?"

Link knew the answer to that question, but decided to play dumb, "I dunno, I thought you knew." Lian sighed as she took the backpack off her and poured all the keys out of the drawer and into the bag. "Speaking of Gabe," Link called her attention, "Where is he?"

"He's coming here in a few minutes. He said you had something to tell him."

"Yeah, I do."

"…you know…" Lian quietly began, "…he told me everything."

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she gave him a stare that told him that she was not lying.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link wandered around Gamer City people were already opening their business while the hotel's grand opening was only two days away. In the remaining time, Link wanted to find the shadowy figure that was outside the hotel. He wanted to stop it from doing any harm to Jenny. He glanced down an ally and he saw another shadowy figure. "Hey!" He shouted as he ran down it and began to draw his sword.

"Piiiicho!"

Link stopped abruptly when he heard the small cry of what he thought was a Pichu. He looked down and saw a little Pichu on all fours, growling at him. "A Pichu?" He squatted to get a better look at it. "You don't like me?" The Pichu responded by backing up and growling some more. "I understand, you Pokémon have higher senses than humans, or even Hylians, you can tell if something's wrong with someone…like me…"

"Picho?" the Pichu became less hostile, but still remain on all fours.

Link got up and looked around, "It looks like I lost it again…" He turned around and walked out of the alley still keen on looking for the shadowy figure. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. He saw that the streets lights were starting to turn on. He decided to head back to the hotel.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The digital clock's alarm went off at seven o'clock. Link turned it off and put a closed sign up on the desk. He got out from behind the desk and went into the café. He tapped one of the waitresses, "Hey can you get me a bottle of Lon Lon milk?" The waitress nodded and went into the back. He took a seat at the bar and saw that the barkeeper was starting to close up shop. "Hey, it's only seven, you still have an hour of work," he scolded. The barkeeper stared at Link dejectedly for a minute, then took out a mug and started wiping it. Link looked around the café, there were barely any customers there. He really could not blame the barkeeper for closing up early. The waitress came over to Link and gave him a small bottle of milk, "Thanks."

As Link took the first sip of his milk, a man in his forties sat down next to him. "Get me a beer," he said, giving the barkeeper an American $5 bill.

"American money huh? I bet you don't know what the currency exchange is from American Money," Link told the man. He looked at the barkeeper, "It's on me." The barkeeper nodded, giving the $5 bill back to the man. "It's your first time in Gamer City, huh Gabe Logan?"

The barkeeper put a bottle of beer on the counter. "How old is he?" He asked Link.

Link took a good look at Gabe, "…old."

Gabe cringed at the comment, "I'm not that old, I'm only s…"

"You're Forty-one," he turned to the barkeep, "Give it to him."

The barkeeper pushed the bottle to Gabe, "Thanks." He opened the bottle and started to down his drink. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked when he stopped drinking.

"Oh you know…"

"Oh, that."

"First off, why did you tell Lian?"

"She's…"

"She could've been some kind of spy for all you know."

"Lian would never…" Gabe started to tighten his grip on the bottle, getting angry.

"You never know, you can't trust anyone…"

"I TRUST LIAN!" He shouted in anger.

Link was stunned by his outburst, "I'm sorry, but you know you can't trust anyone with our secret."

Gabe looked down, "I know but I know I can trust Lian, she's my partner, we've been through a lot together…"

"Besides, telling her could bring danger to her too…"

"She's already in danger by being so close to me, what's another danger to her?" He took another swig of his drink.

"Do you like her?"

Gabe choked on his drink, but quickly swallowed it, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Link grinned.

Gabe finished his drink and got up, "This conversation's over." Then he left.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link entered the hotel, saw no one was there, then decided to lounge on one of the couches. He put his equipment on the coffee table, lied down on the couch opposite the window and closed his eyes.

There was a crashing sound that made Link start. He sat up and looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside. "Street lights must not be working yet…" he mumbled. Then he remembered that the street lights were starting to come on when he was heading back. He went to get his equipment on the table, but it wasn't there. "Damn!" he cursed as he reached for his belt, hoping he put some kind of weapon there. He found a slingshot, which he considered useless, "It's better than nothing."

Link walked through the doors and into the street. He noticed that everything got bigger as he walked out. He looked around and saw two, small, red, glowing objects in the darkness. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Or what?" a dark voice replied, "You'll throw some pathetic seeds at me?" Link loaded his slingshot and shot a Deku Seed in between the two objects. They disappeared for a split second but didn't go away. "You call that an attack? I've felt worse pain when fighting larvae."

"Who are you?"

The glowing objects started to approach Link until it was clear that the two objects were two red eyes belonging to a larger, darker doppelganger of him. "I want my body back…" he drew his sword, "…clone." Without any decent weapons, Link turned around to run, but felt a piercing numbness in his back.

Link woke up with a start. He looked at the coffee table and saw that all his equipment was there, untouched. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark but the street lights were all on. He sat up and collected himself, "It's only a nightmare… it's over now…it's only a nightmare…"

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link splashed water on his face in his bathroom. "I've gotta find another way to get rid of these nightmares," he groaned. He looked in the mirror, his hair was messier than it usually was when it wasn't in a small ponytail that was always hidden under his hat. He grabbed a rubber band and tied his hair back as he walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He looked at the time, "6 o'clock, he's probably up by now…" Link grabbed his hat off of the futon that served as his bed. After wondering how the hat managed to stay in the same place after sleeping in the futon, he put his belt and boots on and walked out of his room.

He quietly walked through the hallway pass the doors open to empty rooms. There were only two people who lived in that area of the Nintendo Hotel, him and Jenny, the two Hotel Staff. He opened a metal door at the end of the hall and slowly closed it so that it made no sound. He looked up at the white sign with the big red lettering that said "STAFF ROOM." He still questioned why it said "STAFF ROOM" instead of "STAFF ONLY." He never said anything about it because it came from the mind of a ten-year-old.

Link took the elevator to the second floor. When it got to his floor, he turned left and knocked on the first door on the left. When no one answered, he assumed no one was awake. He was about to leave when suddenly, he heard a woman scream "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He started banging on the door louder.

"I'm coming!" someone shouted. The door opened and Gabe was standing in the room, with a black long-sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. "Are people complaining about the noise?"

"No, but you are loud," Link said, "But what are you doing anyway?" He poked his head inside and saw Lian holding a PS2 controller and was sitting in front of two TVs and two PS2 systems.

"Lian and I just beat the Ukraine level without any deaths." Link gave him a blank stare, "Omega Strain."

"I thought you'd hate that game…"

"I do hate that game! You have to go online in order to beat the last level completely and without deaths!"

"But we completely beat it!" Lian cheered.

"I kinda thought you two were…" Link began but decided not to say anything about it, "…never mind."

"What did you come here for anyway?" Gabe asked.

"Do you know what to do about my recurring nightmares?"

"Nightmares? I thought you stopped having them when I gave you that doll."

"Call it an action figure, don't emasculate me further, and besides, that stopped working a year ago. I know it won't protect me."

"Then why don't you give it back to Jenny?"

"Hey, I didn't say I was gonna get rid of it."

"I can't help you Link, maybe it's something psychological."

"If it's psychological, why don't you help me with it?"

"I don't know anything about psychology, I never even went to college for it."

"You never went to college at all," Lian told him.

Gabe shook his head, "The point is, I can't help you, you'll have to figure it out yourself."

Link sighed, "Great, thanks anyway." He turned and walked away.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link put his equipment on and opened the door. When he opened it, he found a small, blue crocodile in his face. "What's this?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Exactly what it looks like, it's a Totodile!" Jenny replied happily. She pulled the Pokémon back and held it in her arms. "There was a Pokémon Trainer Center where beginning trainers can get starter Pokémon! They had starters from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh!"

"Sinnoh? What's that?"

She let Totodile jump out of her arms and look a piece of paper out of her pocket. She held it up for Link to see.

_The Sinnoh Region_

_(There was a detailed map of the Sinnoh Region that took up one-fourth of the page)_

_This region is widely known for it largeness in size. It is divided into two sub-regions, west and east. _

_This region is home to many Legendary Pokémon such as Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon, Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon, Azelf, the Willpower Pokémon, Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon, Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon, Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon, Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon, Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon, Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon, Heatran, the Lava-Dome Pokémon, Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon and Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon._

Link stared dryly at the paper, "This is really pushing the envelope…"

"Who cares? I bet it'll be awesome and I can't wait to play the new games!" Jenny said excitedly.

"To to!" Totodile cheered as he jumped for joy.

"Anyway," Link took the paper out of Jenny's hands, "We need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Oh, all we need to do is get some decorations and have people put them up," she turned to Totodile, "Come on Totodile, let's get some breakfast." She started walking to the end of the hall.

"Dile!" the tiny crocodile Pokémon cried in joy as he started to run after Jenny. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at Link, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uh, hi…" Link waved at him.

Totodile smiled and waved back at him. "Totodile!" He chimed as he ran off.

"That Totodile found nothing wrong with me, then what was with that Pichu?" Link inquired.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link strolled into the café to find a Croconaw peering over the counter. "What's Croconaw…?" then he noticed the scent of bacon was in the air. "I need to find the idiot who fed him bacon…" he walked over to the Pokémon. "Are trying to beg for bacon again Croconaw?"

Croconaw noticed him and stopped peering over and looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Cro co…" he whimpered, pointing to his stomach.

"You have food, don't you?"

"Naw…" he shook his head.

"You don't?" Link was shocked and angry. Jenny always gave her Pokémon food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. "Where's Jenny?"

"Cro co naw…" he shook his head again.

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Link left the café to find Jenny.

He took a good look around the lobby, but he didn't see Jenny anywhere. Then, he noticed a young girl enter the hotel lugging a huge sack. He ran up to her, "Jenny, we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Croconaw was in the café just now begging for food and he told me that he didn't have food. How can you let your Pokémon starve like that? You're an inconsiderate…"

Jenny turned around, showing Link the label on the sack, "Specialty Pokémon Food."

"Huh?"

"I ran out of Pokémon food this morning, so I went out to get some more," she explained as she turned to face him.

"Uh…"

"How could you think I would let my Pokémon starve like that?"

"I dunno, you changed a lot in the past year so…"

"Whatever, I gotta feed Kiko and Croconaw," She walked off with the sack.

"And I have a party to prepare for," Link remembered.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The decorations were all set for the following day. Colorful balloons and streamers were all over the lobby, as well as the café. There were also banners of all sizes placed in different places around the hotel. "I can't believe it's almost here!" Jenny cried in joy.

"Me neither," Link smiled, "I hope it goes over well."

"Of course it will! This is the biggest building in Gamer City."

"The size of the building has nothing to do with this. If anything, it makes the place easy to find."

"Exactly, when people find it, they'll come in and see it's a party and join in it! Plus we're the only hotel in the city."

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are, I checked the whole city, there's not a single hotel, motel or inn."

"Then that means we'll be getting a lot of business…"

"That's right!"

Then a faint cry was heard, "Piiiiikooooochuuuuu!"

"Did you hear that?" Link asked.

"You mean the cry?" Jenny replied

"Piikoochuu!" the cry became louder.

"Hey, it sounds like a Pikachu!" Jenny ran out of the hotel.

"Jenny! Wait!" Link ran after her.

"Pikachu!" Jenny yelled into the city.

"Pikochu!" the cry sounded like it was nearby.

"Pikachu!" She ran in the direction the cry was coming from. She kept running until she saw a Pikachu run out of an alley. "There!"

The Pikachu stared at Jenny with interest, "Piko?"

"Jenny, wait up!" Link ran up next to her.

"Link, look, it's a Pikachu!" Jenny cheered.

He took a good look at the electric mouse. It looked like a normal Pikachu, except that the tip of the tail was shaped like the top of a heart. "What's wrong with its tail?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, the dented tail means it's female!"

"How do you know that?"

"I read about it at the Trainer Center. This is great, I found a female Pikachu!"

"Wait a second, you don't know if this Pikachu wants to join you or not."

"Well, if she doesn't wanna, I'll just catch her," Jenny took out a Poké Ball and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"Pi!" The Pikachu cried as she took a few steps back.

"See? Now it's probably gonna…" Link began, but before he could finish, she ran up to Jenny and started tugging on her pant leg. "Huh? I think it wants to join us."

"Don't call her an it!" Jenny objected as she picked the Pikachu up, "Kiko's a part of our group now."

"Kiko?"

"Yep, that's her name, Kiko! How do you like that?"

"Piko! Piko!" she cheered.

"So it's settled! I got a Pikachu!"

"Pikochu!"

Link looked at Jenny and Kiko, but he couldn't help but feel that he met that Pikachu before. He looked up at the orange sky, and figured he had enough time to try and find the shadowy figure before nightfall.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link put up a closed sign as the clock's alarm went off. Kiko jumped up on the desk as he turned the alarm off. "What's up Kiko?"

"Pikopi" it sounded like something was in her mouth.

Link looked at her and saw there was a folded piece of paper in her mouth. "What's this?" He took it and opened it and saw that there was a letter to him, written in his native language, Hylian.

_So, Hero of Time, your Hotel has managed to gain worldwide popularity in only one year. Since tomorrow is when your hotel will be full of witnesses, I shall appear. You are going to see what happens when you challenge the King of Evil!_

"Damn it," Link cursed as he crumpled the paper. "What does Ganondorf want with Jenny anyway?"

"Pikochu," Kiko shook her head.

"Tomorrow, we're going to find out," he tossed the paper into a trash bin behind the desk. "If Ganondorf thinks he's only fighting me, he's in for a surprise!"

"Piko!" Kiko clenched her small fists in determination.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The hotel's lobby was filled with all kinds of people and creatures. Link recognized Zoras, Gorons and even a Gerudo or two. He also saw a couple of Pokémon Trainers with starter Pokémon with them. There were also normal people with really weird hair, in fact, he saw one young man with spiky blonde which appeared to defy gravity. "Weird guy," Link mumbled to himself.

"Isn't this great Link?" Jenny asked excitedly after she finished registering another guest in the hotel, "There's so many people coming in!"

"I bet most of them are here because of that Trainer Center. You see there's a bunch of kids with starter Pokémon," Link observed.

"Hey, you're right!"

"Excuse me," a woman with light blonde hair put up into a bun in up almost on top of her head walked up to the front desk.

Jenny turned to her, "Welcome to the Nintendo Hotel, what can I do for you?"

"I would like a room on the first floor please," she asked politely.

"Alright," Jenny pulled the registration book over and showed it to the woman. The woman looked down at it, and her green, rectangular-framed glasses started to slip down her nose. "Uh, miss, your glasses are…" the fell off her face.

"Oops, sorry," the woman apologized.

Jenny took a good look at her face, "Have I seen you before?"

"No, you haven't."

"Are you sure? I…"

"Can I please have my room key? I finished signing in."

"Uh, sure," Jenny opened a cabinet behind the desk and took out a room key. "Your room is room 151, it's in the west wing, to the left."

"Thank you," the woman left in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Link asked.

"I've seen her somewhere…" Jenny told him.

"Maybe she's a movie star and you've seen her on a poster or something."

"That makes sense, I guess."

Link looked over at the doors and saw six familiar people enter the hotel. "Zelda!" He shouted. He jumped over the desk and ran over to the figures.

As he ran, he only saw the beautiful Princess of Hyrule. He focused on her so much, he did not hear the booming cry of "Brother!" and he ran right into a Goron hug.

"Let me go!" Link choked.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Darunia! It's been so long since any of us have seen you, we've been thinking you were dead!"

"It's good to see you too Darunia…now can you let me go before you suffocate me?" At last, the huge Goron let Link go. "Thanks. Did you guys really think I was dead?"

"We haven't heard from you in almost three years," Naburoo explained.

"After a few months, I started worrying," Ruto leaned towards him, "I thought want my fiancé was dead." She started crying and threw her arms around a mortified Link.

"Yeah, same here Ruto," He pushed her away and attempted to talk to Zelda. But Impa caught his attention.

"Are you working in this hotel now?" The Sheikah woman asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," Link replied.

When he finally turned to Zelda, Saria interrupted. "Link? Why do you sound so different?"

"D-different?" Link tried to remain cool when he was obviously nervous, "Well, when you're around someone for a long time, you tend to sound like them."

"You mean you're talking like Jenny?"

"Yeah, sort…of I guess…" He turned to Zelda, "So, how did you find this place?"

Before she could open her mouth, an evil, maniacal laugh filled the lobby, making everyone stop what they were doing to find out where it was coming from. Link knew that laugh too well.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The party was going well. From the front desk, Link saw a bunch of people and creatures having a good time. The band he had hired was playing their 7th song in a row, and showing no signs of slowing down. There were also a couple of people wearing costumes of other characters, some of them were obviously fake, but he saw one that was extremely convincing. It was of Ash from the Pokémon anime, they had the same clothing, same hair and even had a Pikachu on their shoulder. "Why are there so many people in costume?" Link inquired.

"It's called cosplay," Jenny explained, "I started going on a cosplaying forum a few months ago and I sorta…put the address of the Nintendo Hotel in my signature."

Link stared at her with a blank look, "…In common language please."

"The address of the hotel's on every post I make."

"Wow, and I always thought you were so apathetic about the hotel."

She gave him a bewildered look, "Are you kidding? I've put two years into this hotel. It's my dream."

"Then, why…"

Link's question was interrupted by Kiko jumping onto the desk and shouting, "Pikochu! Pikochu!"

"What? Ganondorf?" Right after he said the dreaded name, a dark, maniacal laugh filled the lobby.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted into the lobby. Suddenly, a dark portal was formed on the floor, everyone who happened to be standing over it quickly backed away. Then, a man with dark skin slowly rose out of the portal, his red mullet and cape blowing in the wind produced by the portal. Once he was fully emerged , the portal disappeared.

He and Link stared at each other for about a minute, until the man grinned. "I was wondering when I would see you again…Link, my mortal enemy."

"How did you escape? The sages sealed you in the Sacred Realm!"

Ganondorf showed Link the back of his left hand, the Triforce of Power was glowing, "I dug my way out."

Link looked dumbfounded, "How can you dig you way out of a…"

"It does not matter!" Ganon interrupted, "Now that I have made my way out, there is no way I can be sealed again!"

"Yeah, right," Link unsheathed his sword, "I'll send you right back!"

"If I am sent back, I will be sent to the dark realm, where I have full power."

"Link," Zelda spoke for the first time since she entered, "I fear that he has used the Triforce of Power to join the Sacred Realm with the Realm of Darkness."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link jumped over the desk and scanned the lobby for Ganondorf. Then, he saw him enter through the front door. "I told you I would come…Link, my mortal enemy," Ganondorf called out to Link.

"I already know who I am," Link unsheathed his sword, but all Ganon did was smile.

The King of Evil snapped his fingers as his minions materialized all over the lobby, causing various people to scream in terror. "Can you save all the innocent people in this hotel?"

Link grinned, "I won't need to." Then, the sound of clashing weapons, gunfire and electricity sparking was heard. He assumed a battle stance, "I'm not the only hero here Ganondorf."

Ganondorf's smile faded, his right fist was engulfed in dark flames, "You…"

"Fight like a man!"

The two of them charged at each other, when Link's sword made contact with Ganondorf's ignited fist, a blinding light engulfed the two while Jenny screamed, "LINK!"

Tidus: Well, this has a few unanswered questions…  
Mars: The connection between Gabe and Link must be a secret until the time is right. A few other questions will be answered in the next chapter. R&R!

Update: OMG, Fanfiction's being stupid I'm trying to fix the dividers for the chapters and the center alignment isn't working _


	2. Grand Opening Part 2:2

**UPDATE 2/23/11: I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTER FORMALLY KNOWN AS MIKE WILL NOW BE CALLED WES. PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF THIS IN CASE I MISS A NAME CHANGE.**

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 2: Grand Opening (Part 2)**

"LINK!" Jenny screamed, she got out from behind the front desk and started running over to the fight between Link and Ganondorf. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. "Let me go!" She struggled to escape from the person's hold.

"No! It's too dangerous!" he captor told her.

She stopped struggling and looked at her captor, "Gabe? Why won't you let me fight?"

"How are you going to fight?" Gabe forcefully asked, "Are you just going to run up to the enemy and kick it in the face?"

"But I wanna fight! I don't wanna stand here and watch everyone get hurt!"

He loosened his grip, "Is that why you want to fight?"

"Yeah! It's my fault Ganondorf's here anyway!"

"Your fault? How is it your fault?"

"Well, you see, when Ganondorf first came to the hotel…"

_Link was astonished, "That means we can't defeat him…"_

_Jenny came out from behind the front desk, "Don't say that Link! Ganondork is just a big fat jerk!"_

"_Big fat jerk?" Ganondorf laughed as he heard this, "Do you think the Great King of Evil would be phased by such a weak insult?"_

"_No, but who's the Great King of Evil?" This comment seemed to irk him, as he turned to Jenny with great annoyance. "You don't mean it's you, 'cause you're just the Great King of Stupid."_

"_You little prick!" He approached Jenny, and picked her up by the shoulders, "I will teach you not to speak out of li-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" While struggling to get out of him grip, Jenny had kicked Ganondorf in the happy sack. _

"You mean Ganondorf is here because you kicked him in the balls?" Gabe asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah," Jenny answered.

"Listen, Jenny, I don't think Ganon is here because you accidentally kicked him in the…"

"Pi," Kiko and Croconaw walked up to Gabe.

"Croconaw," Croconaw nodded his head.

Gabe stared at them, "You mean Ganon really is here because Jenny kicked him in the balls?" The two Pokémon nodded simultaneously, "This guy really is stupid."

Suddenly, Kiko and Croconaw looked up and ran away. Jenny looked up and yelled, "Look out!" Gabe looked above him and a Stalfos was coming down from the ceiling, with its sword brandished. The only thing Gabe thought of doing was protecting Jenny with his body.

"Do a Barrel Roll!" someone with a Southern Accent shouted. Following the person's advice, Gabe grabbed Jenny and rolled on the ground to avoid the monster's sword. When his right shoulder touched the floor, he released Jenny. He looked at the Stalfos as its skull was obliterated by laser fire. He looked in the direction the laser came from and saw a middle-aged rabbit brandishing a blaster.

"Thanks," Gabe told him.

"No problem," the rabbit walked up to him and helped him up. "The name's Peppy Hare."

"Gabe Logan," Gabe looked over at Jenny, who was sitting up now.

"I'm useless," she realized, "There's nothing I can do to help, is there?"

"Piko pi!" Kiko and Croconaw ran over to her. "Pikochu chu!" Kiko made sparks fly out of her cheeks.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Croco conaw," Croconaw pounded his chest and boldly held his head up.

"Are you guys saying that you'll fight for me?"

"Pi!" Kiko and Croconaw nodded.

Jenny got up, "Alright, let's do this!" she turned to a Moblin that was chasing down a few cosplayers, "Croconaw! I choose you!"

"Naw!" Croconaw ran towards the Moblin.

"Scary Face!" Upon command, Croconaw made a scary face that slowed the monster down. "Now use Rage!"

"Croco!" He jumped into the air and knocked into the Moblin. The Moblin used its spear to knock the blue crocodile-like Pokémon away. Croconaw was knocked into the air, but he landed on his feet and looked angrier than before.

"Alright, now use Crunch!"

"Naw!" Croconaw leaped into the air and bit down on the Moblin's head, making it fall over and disintegrate into flames.

"Good job Croconaw!" Jenny cheered. This victory was short-lived as a Dinolfos threw its axe-like weapon at Croconaw. He narrowly dodged it but it made a u-turn and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Croconaw!" Jenny and Kiko began to run over to him, but two Wall Masters fell from the ceiling, and sat on them, leaving them unable to get up. The Dinolfos started to approach Croconaw, readying his axe to swing down on the Pokémon. "Croconaw! Wake up!" Jenny pleaded.

"Pikochu! Pi ko!" Kiko joined in.

Slowly Croconaw regained consciousness. When he looked up, he saw the Dinolfos coming closer, so he fired a Water Gun attack at it. The monster retaliated by breathing fire to evaporate the water. "Naw?" Seeing that the Dinolfos was going to be a tougher opponent than the Moblin, he got up and tried to get steady. "Cro…co…naw," he snorted. The Dinolfos retaliated by charging at him with his axe in hand. Croconaw tried to push it back by the elbows, but the only result was him being pushed back.

"Croconaw, Screech!" Jenny commanded.

"Croc!" He nodded. He took a breath and screeched in the Dinolfos' face. It took a few steps back giving Croconaw an opening to attack. He used a Slash attack, but the Dinolfos countered using his axe. "Naw…" he growled. After a while, the Dinolfos overpowered Croconaw, badly cutting his arm.

"Croconaw no!" Jenny shouted as the Dinolfos kicked him away and started to walk over to her and Kiko.

"Pikochu!" Kiko cried. Croconaw leaped into the air to try and take the Dinolfos down. But the Dinolfos used its axe to knock it down, cutting his stomach.

"Croco…conaw…" Though badly injured Croconaw wasn't ready to give up. He got back up and leapt into the air again. This time, however, he started to glow white. He grew bigger and his head changed shape. When the glow faded, it became obvious that Croconaw had evolved into Feraligatr. Feraligatr was able to crush the Dinolfos with his weight and he finished it by using Crunch on its head. When the Dinolfos disintegrated, Feraligatr freed Jenny and Kiko by using Slash on the Wallmasters, defeating them instantly.

"Feraligatr, you evolved to save us!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Piko!" Kiko cheered.

"Feral!" Feraligatr held his head up in pride once more.

Jenny looked at her two Pokémon and smiled, "You know, you've grown more than I did."

_Ganondorf dropped Jenny and grabbed at his crotch. He looked at her with absolute fury in his eyes. "You will pay for this you insolent little prick!" he growled in a slightly high-pitched voice. He charged up an energy blast as the girl was just standing in front of him, frozen in fear. _

"_Jenny!" Link dove and got her out of the way just as Ganondorf fired the energy blast. "Are you okay?"_

"_I-I'm fine," she stuttered. _

_Link got up, "Leave her out of this Ganondorf, this is between you and me."_

"_No, she insulted my pride, she must pay!" Ganondorf fired another energy blast, which Link blocked with his shield. _

"_You mean you're going to kill her just because she kicked you in the crotch?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Link dryly stared at him, "You really are stupid."_

_Jenny got up and collected herself and took a Poke Ball off her belt and enlarged it, "That's right, alright Totodile, I choose you!" She threw it into the air and Totodile came out. _

"_Jenny are you crazy?" Link shouted, "A Totodile can't stand up to someone as powerful as Ganondorf!"_

"_I'm sure Totodile can beat him, after all, the heroes always win!" She boasted, "Alright Totodile, use Water Gun!"_

"_Tot?" Totodile looked at Jenny in confusion._

"_You know, water gun!"_

"_Toto…dile?"_

_Link immediately realized that Totodile didn't know Water Gun because it was still at a low level, he saw Ganondorf charge another energy blast. "Quick Jenny! Call it back!"_

"_But we haven't even started yet!" She turned back to Totodile, "Come on Totodile, I know you can do this!"_

_Totodile nodded, closed his eyes, turned back to Ganondorf and shouted out "TOTO DILE!" But nothing happened. _

"_Jenny, Totodile doesn't know Water Gun yet! Call it back!" Link's warning came too late as the energy blast hit Totodile head-on, sending him flying through the air. _

"_Totodile! No!" Jenny ran to catch Totodile before he landed, and successfully caught him. "Totodile, say something!" He was motionless in her arms, "Come on, say something…" she shook him and he let out a whimper. "Totodile?" _

_A tear fell from her face and it landed near Totodile's eye. It slightly opened as he weakly said, "To toto…dile…"_

"Alright Feraligatr, wanna show Ganondorf how strong you've gotten?" Jenny asked.

"Feral!" Feraligatr nodded.

Jenny looked around, trying to find Link and Ganon, but they were nowhere to be found. All she saw were the monsters attack innocent people. "First, we should defend the hotel, right?"

"Pi!" Kiko agreed.

Link and Ganondorf were fighting on the roof of the hotel. Every energy blast Ganondorf fired, Link deflected it with his sword and every time Link charged at him, Ganondorf teleported out of the way. _There's gotta be some way to land a hit on him, _Link thought, _Last time, it took the seven sages to force him out…_

_Link glared at Ganondorf, "You think you're so high and mighty? You can't even fight a REAL opponent."_

"_What did you say?" Ganon growled. _

"_Only a little punk picks on those weaker than him! You need to learn how to fight like a man!"_

"_I will!" He started to charge at Link, when suddenly, he was frozen in place. "W-what is this?"_

"_We are sending you and your minions out of this hotel!" Zelda told him. The other five sages were using their power to freeze Ganon. _

"_So what? I will just dig out of the Dark Realm like I did before!"_

"_At least you will not be here."_

_A multi-colored circle had formed around Ganondorf's feet, and he started sinking into the floor. "CURSE YOU ALL!" He yelled, "Once I get free," He pointed at Jenny, "You are the first one I am coming after!" He completely disappeared in the floor. _

As he was immersed in thought, Ganon and fired an energy blast square in his chest. This had thrown Link back, making him drop his sword and shield, giving Ganon a chance move in close and grab him by the throat. "Now, Hero of Time, I am about to make sure you are ended." Link struggled to break free, but no avail. Ganondorf started charging another, more powerful energy blast. Link panicked, he would either be choked to death or be decapitated by the attack. Suddenly, an idea struck him, Link kicked his leg into Ganon's crotch, making him drop Link and fall to the ground, clutching it. "That was a cheap shot!"

Link took out his bow and Light Arrow, "Does it look like I care?" Right when Link fired the arrow, Ganondorf teleported away in a flash of light. "That's great, really." He picked up his sword and shield and opened the door to the stairwell. "Wait, the monsters in the lobby!" He ran down to the 100th floor to take the elevator down.

The monsters were dwindling in numbers, but there was one giving everyone trouble. It was an ugly blue ghost holding a blue staff. It seemed that nothing could physically hit the creature. After a while, it caught Jenny's attention. "Is that a Wizzrobe?" She said once she saw it.

"Is that-a what it's-a called?" A short man with red overalls and a red hat with an M on it asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mario, but it's pretty easy to defeat, you have to hit it while it's attacking."

"It hasn't attacked yet," Gabe told her, "And bullets won't hit it."

"No problem, Kiko!" Kiko jumped up onto Jenny's shoulders, "Use Thunder Wave!"

"Piko! Piko chu!" Kiko used Thunder Wave, but it missed the Wizzrobe.

"No way! It missed! I can't believe that thing is moving that fast."

"Plus it knows it's outnumbered," Lian added.

"But how do we stop it?"

"Jenny!"

"Need a hand?"

These two voices were very familiar to Jenny, she looked over to where they were coming from and gasped, "Tony! Wes!"

Two boys were standing in front of the front door. One of them looked to be about Jenny's age, he had a white, long-sleeve shirt on with black cargo pants with some silver chains attached to some of the pockets. The boy himself had messy, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. The other boy looked shorter and younger, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeve blue shirt with white stripes and a white collar. He was also wearing blue jeans with a brown belt with a gold-colored buckle.

"I'll handle this!" the black haired boy took out a Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Blaziken, you're up!" He threw the ball in front of him and a Blaziken came out.

"Blaz!" he roared.

"Use Aerial Ace on the Wizzrobe!" The Blaiken ran at the Wizzrobe, leap into the air and used Aerial Ace, however the attack went right through it.

"Tony, it's a ghost, I don't think we can it with Physical attacks," Jenny told him.

"Now you tell me," Tony turned to his companion, "Got any ideas Wes?"

Wes thought for a second, "Yeah I do." He took out a Poke Ball, enlarged it and threw it into the air when a Magnemite popped out. "Magnemite, Lock-On to the Wizzrobe!"

It's eye glowed blue, "Magne."

"Now use Thunder Wave!"

"Magnemite." It used Thunder Wave but it didn't aim directly at the Wizzrobe, it aimed in front of it and sure enough, the attack hit, the Wizzrobe was Paralyzed.

"Alright, Kiko! Thunderbolt!" Jenny commanded.

"Pikochu!" Kiko cried as she unleashed her Thunderbolt attack. However, the attack didn't do much damage.

"What? How come it didn't do that much damage?"

"It must be because it's only weak to physical attacks," a teenaged boy with spiky brown hair and black clothing told her.

"But it's-a ghost, how are we supposed to hit it with a physical attack-a?" Mario asked.

"I have an idea, but I need someone who can use an ice attack," Jenny explained.

The boy held out his hand and a huge key appeared in it, "I'll do it." He pointed his key at the Wizzrobe and shouted, "Blizzard!" But nothing happened.

"Sora, you must be out of Magic Power."

Sora looked at his weapon as it disappeared from his hand. "Then what do we do?"

"Jenny!" Tony was holding up a light blue disk, "Here, teach this to your Feraligatr!"

Jenny took the disk, "A TM? What is it?"

"Ice Beam, Feraligatr can learn it, but none of our Pokémon can."

She looked at it, "Alright, TM Boot up." The edges of the TM lit up as it beeped. "Feraligatr," Feraligatr bent forward so Jenny could touch the top of his head where she placed the TM. "TM Set," a whirling noise was heard and then the color faded from the TM completely. Jenny took it off his head, "So Feraligatr?"

Feraligatr nodded and looked at the Wizzrobe. "Ga tr!" He fired an Ice Beam at the Wizzrobe, completely freezing it. Once it was frozen, it fell from the air and shattered.

"Okay, how about the other monsters?" She looked around the hotel and no monsters could be seen. "It looks like everything's okay now. But what about Ganondorf?"

"He's gone," Link said, approaching the group. "He teleported away when I had the advantage."

"Figures, villains are always like that, but he'll be back, and we'll be ready." Jenny clenched her fist in determination.

Link looked at her in confusion, "I thought you were…"

"What? Apathetic?"

"Do you even know what that means?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah it means you don't really care, or something like that," she turned back to Link, "Well, I guess I was kinda discouraged a year ago…"

_Link took a good look around the hotel, all the monsters seemed to have vanished along with Ganondorf. He looked at Jenny, who was cradling Totodile in her arms, "Totodile, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" she cried. _

_Then the blonde haired woman who registered in the hotel earlier kneeled beside her. "Here," she took out a golden-colored diamond-like item, "Totodile," she tossed it into the air and it disappeared in a flash of yellow light and Totodile glowed yellow for a moment. _

_He looked up at Jenny, "Dile…" he smiled. _

"_Totodile!" Jenny hugged him, "I'm so sorry I made you fight like that, I'll never make you do something like that again."_

"_I saw you didn't know what level your Totodile was," the woman handed Jenny a green and silver device. "This is a Pokémon scanner, you scan a Pokémon with it and you'll learn all about it. Its level, what attacks it knows, and even its gender." _

"_Thanks," the woman smiled and stood up, "Wait, what's your name?"_

"_My name? Oh it's um…you can call me Ms. Elli." _

"_Okay Ms. Elli."_

_As Ms. Elli walked away, Link approached Jenny, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure you…?"_

"_I said I'm fine," she got up and walked into the Staff Room. _

"I get it," Link said, "You didn't want to hurt your Pokémon, but they were the only way you could fight."

"Yeah, but they want to fight for me," Jenny explained, "I'm glad to know I'm not forcing them to fight or anything."

Gabe and Lian went back to their room at about eight at night. "Do you want to play Omega Strain again?" Lian asked.

"No, we got all the Zeus Files, that's it," Gabe retorted. "Let's play Syphon Filter 2 multiplayer."

"Okay, but we need to return this TV," Lian unplugged the extra TV in their room.

"You're right, Jenny would be pissed if she ever found out we took this from Teresa's room," Gabe started moving the TV, but when he opened the door, Kiko was there waiting for him. "Pikachu?"

"Piko!" Kiko objected.

"Right, Jenny named you Kiko, didn't she?" he crouched down to Kiko's level, "She's taking good care of you, just like I said, right?"

"Pi," Kiko nodded.

He started to pet her, "And I came to visit, just like I said, right?"

"Pi."

"I'm glad you're happy, and Jenny's happy too, right?"

"Pi. Pi ko chu chu," she began to look sad.

"I'll come here whenever I can, but for now, you should stay with Jenny."

Lian walked over and crouched down to Kiko's level as well. "It's hard to believe you used to be a tiny little mouse a year ago…"

Jenny and Link sat on the edge of the roof looking down at the city lights. "This reminds me of New York," Jenny sighed.

"Do you miss your old world?" Link asked.

"Sometimes," She looked up at the sky, "But then I realize that Gamer Planet is so much better. I love it here."

"Do you remember when you first came here?"

"How could I ever forget?"

_Jenny woke up in an empty field. She sat up and looked around, she was all alone. "I must be dreaming," she mumbled as she got up. There was a spring breeze and the slight scent of flowers in the air. She started to walk in one direction, until she saw a huge construction site. Then, she started running towards the site, when she saw someone in green sitting in the grass watching the site. "Hey Link, what are you doing here?" she yelled. _

_Link turned his head and saw Jenny, "Jenny!"_

"_You know who I am?" she asked. _

_Link got up and approached her, "Yeah, I uh…I mean…you look like a Jenny."_

"_So what're they building here?"_

"_A huge city, it's gonna be great, people are already referring to it as the 'City of Dreams'."_

"'_City of Dreams,' huh? Wanna hear my dream?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I wanna build a hotel, for video game characters, that way, I might be able to meet all the characters I idolize!"_

"You really thought you were dreaming?" Link laughed.

"Yeah, I stopped thinking it was dream a long time ago," Jenny replied. "There's one thing Gamer Planet and my world have in common."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"It's reality, both good and bad things happen."

"Jenny!" Tony shouted as he and Wes got on the roof. They both sat next to Jenny, "Thanks for making us Hotel Staff like Link."

"Well you guys are my best friends," Jenny explained, "You deserve it."

"How long have you two been here?" Link asked.

"Oh, a couple of months," Tony told him.

"You see, we've only heard of the Nintendo Hotel just this week, when we were in Gamer City," Wes explained. "I'm glad we're not traveling around anymore."

"Really? You guys traveled?" Jenny sounded surprised.

"We've only been to a couple of towns."

"But I wanna see more," Tony complained, "There's so much in this world that needs to be explored."

"You're right," Jenny stood up, "I wanna explore this world too, but not now. Right now, I just wanna run my hotel." She looked up at the sky and saw a single star, with the light pollution that comes from the city, it's almost impossible to see a star. But tonight, there was one out, Jenny took that as a sign of good things to come.

Mars: I hope that cleared up a couple of holes in the first chapter.  
Midna: But there's still more holes…  
Mars: …that will be cleared up later in the story.  
Jenny: Now for the next arc, Shadow of Hearts.  
Link: When Tony is gone for more than a week, Jenny gets worried. So the two of us go to Spira to try and find him, but meanwhile, Tony starts a journey of his own…  
Tidus: When am I coming into the story?  
Mars: …really Tidus?


	3. Shadow of Hearts Part 1

**UPDATE 2/23/11: I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTER FORMALLY KNOWN AS MIKE WILL NOW BE CALLED WES. PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF THIS IN CASE I MISS A NAME CHANGE.**

Yuna: Now this is a crossover between Final Fantasy X-2 and Game X-overs.  
Mars: Hey, as the arc changes, I change the categories. And right now, this arc takes place in Spira.  
Jenny: Now let's get going~!  
Link: Here's a note: This takes place six months after the last arc, going into the next year.

Disclaimer: I now own LESS of the story! Only Jenny and Tony, the Nintendo Hotel, Gamer City, most of the known Gamer Planet, and that black abyss.

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 3: Shadow of Hearts (Part 1)**

It was a slow day in the Nintendo Hotel. Behind the front desk, Link was sleeping and Wes was tinkering with some kind of gadget he was making. Jenny was doing aerobics with Feraligatr, Kiko and Wes's Grotle when a young woman walked up to her. "Hi Yuna!" Jenny greeted her.

"Hi Jenny, I'm checking out today," Yuna told her.

"Checking out? After only a month of staying here?"

"I really think a month would be away from home for too long."

"You know Yuna, you never answered my question."

"Um, what question?"

Jenny sighed, "Why did you wanna leave Besaid anyway?"

"Oh it was…" she looked around, "It was because I was hoping I could see someone in this city…"

"You mean Tidus?"

"Ah!" Yuna was surprised by this sudden outburst, "Yes actually. I just thought he might be here." She took a deep breath, "But, now, I really think I should just go back to Besaid."

"Alright, just come with me to the front desk," she turned to the Pokémon, "That's enough for today, you guys can go take a break."

As Feraligatr and Grotle went their separate ways, Kiko stayed and stared up at Yuna, "Piko!"

Yuna picked Kiko up, "Kiko's pretty friendly around new people."

"Not really, she's friendly around you because I trust you," Jenny explained.

"Oh, that's why," she put Kiko down. "Pikachus are really cute, you don't have a Pikachu you can give me, do you?"

"Sorry Yuna, Kiko's the only Pikachu I have."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's more Pikachu out there, come on," Jenny lead Yuna to the front desk, where she saw Link sleeping. "Link!" She pounded on the desk and Link woke up with a start, "Did Tony call?"

"Nope," Wes answered, "Jenny, he hasn't called in for more than a week, I think something did happen to him."

"I told you so didn't I?"

"You don't have to snap at me!"

"I'm sorry Wes, it's just that we can't fight on our own and we don't know much of anything about this world yet…"

"Then that means we'll just have to go out and find him," Link said, "Where was the last place he said he was?"

"I think it was Spira," Wes answered.

"Wait a sec," Jenny interrupted, "If we're traveling, we need someone to stay behind and run the hotel."

"I got it, I need to finish up these com devices anyway. By the way, can you test out this prototype?" He handed Jenny a metal headset.

"Isn't this Wes a little…big?"

"It's only a prototype, I'm trying to make a smaller Wes and I'm also gonna make it so that it only goes on one ear."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I still need to check out," Yuna reminded them.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Yuna," Jenny apologized.

"Wait, Yuna are you going back to Spira?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Besaid," Yuna told him.

"Alright then that's where we're going first!" Jenny announced. "We'll leave immediately!"

Tony woke up to a pitch-black area. There was no wind, no sound, nothing but blackness. He felt so lightheaded, he didn't feel like sitting up. Then, in the distance he saw a tiny light. It seemed so far away from him, he tried reaching out for it, but was too far for him to reach. "H…hey…" he said weakly. Then, it started to disappear, "No…come back…" then, he started to feel tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. While he was sleeping, he began to be pulled into the black abyss.

Jenny, Link and Yuna entered their quarters on the S.S. Aoi. There were three beds, two of them were bunks and the last one was a fold-out bed in the wall. The room also had a small bathroom. Jenny put her backpack down and sat on the lower bunk. "So how long does this trip take?" She asked.

"Oh, about a day," Yuna replied.

"A day?" Jenny groaned

"Good, I wanna sleep," Link laid down on the fold-out bed and took a nap.

"Well, I'm gonna go up on deck to see if there's anything to do," Jenny left the room.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Yuna followed her and locked the door on her way out. The two of them climbed on deck out in the open air. "What a great day!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Hey, I wonder if Kiko and Feraligatr want some fresh air," Jenny took out Kiko and Feraligatr's Poke Balls and let them out.

"Feral!" Feraligatr looked around and saw that he was on a boat. "Feral!"

"Feraligatr hasn't seen the sea before, has he?" Yuna asked.

"Nope, I bet he's ready to dive in and…" Before Jenny could finish, Feraligatr had jumped into the ocean and began swimming around. "Well, yeah."

"Is that a Ferali'atr?" a boy with what Jenny would describe as a southern drawl asked. He walked over to the two, "We don't see those where I come from."

"Where are you from then?" Jenny inquired.

"I come from the backwater down of Sarn, it's a small village in the southern swamps."

"Uhh…are you talking about Termina?"

"Huh? What the heck is Termina? Are you telling' me that you don't know where the swamps are?"

"Nope."

"What hole have you been livin' under?"

"Well, I haven't left Gamer City in a long time," She lied. She and Link thought it would be good not to mention she's from another world to anyone else.

"Well then you'll need a map or somethin'," He took a map out of his pocket, "Take this, it's a map of the whole 'Civilization Continent'."

"'Civilization Continent?' Why is it called that?" Yuna asked.

"In school, they told me that this continent was the first place in 'amer Planet that had hu'e cities and stuff like that."

"Why do they say that?"

"Well a lon' time a'o, there were abandoned cities that were torn down for new cities, but that's all I know. Where are you two heading?"

"We're going to Spira."

"Ah you heard about Pokémon appearin' there too?"

"Pokémon…?"

"What're you talking about?" Jenny interrupted as Kiko, who was silently listening to the conversation, jumped onto the shoulder.

"You didn't hear? When I saw you were a Pokémon Trainer I only assumed…"

"Can you tell us?"

"Well, all I know is that a bunch of Pokémon have been apperin' all over Spira, and I wanna see if there's new types."

"Pokémon in Spira?" Yuna mumbled.

The boy looked down at Feraligatr, who was just swimming along to keep up with the ship. "Your Ferali'gatr looks mi'hty powerful, you wanna battle with my Tentacruel?"

"You mean in the water? Cool!" Jenny ran over to the side, "Feraligatr, time for a battle!"

"Feral!" He jumped out of the water and back onto the deck of the ship.

"Alri'ht, we'll send our Pokémon out into the water at the same time and that's when the battle starts." He explained, "One-on-one, no substitutions, items are allowed."

"Uh…items I uhh…" suddenly her bag was pushed into her face.

"Make a habit of keeping this with you at all times," Link told her as Jenny took her bag from him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up."

"Anyway, items it is!"

"Alri'ht we start on my count," He took out a Poke Ball and enlarged it as Feraligatr got ready to jump into the water. "Three, two, one!" He threw the Poke Ball into the air as Feraligatr leap into the air and landed in the water. A Tentacruel had popped out of the Poke Ball and landed in the water.

"Feraligatr! Stay on the surface!" Jenny commanded.

"Tentacruel! Drag him under using Wrap!" The Tentacruel had wrapped its tentacles around Feraligatr and dragged him underwater.

"Break free! Use Crunch!" Feraligatr bit down on multiple tentacles and used Crunch, forcing Tentacruel to release him. Feraligatr followed the attack up using Slash, which appeared to be a critical hit.

"Tentacruel, use Ice Beam!" Tentacruel used Ice Beam, which Feraligatr had countered with his own Ice Beam.

"Feraligatr! Use your Hidden Power!" Feraligatr used Hidden Power, which did Electric damage to Tentacruel. The attack seemed to have KO'd Tentacruel.

When it surfaced, the boy returned it to its Poke Ball, "You know, your Ferali'tr really is mi'hty powerful, you should join a lea'ue or somethin'."

Later that night in the group's quarters, Yuna was fast asleep in the top bunk of the bunk bed while Jenny was looking over the map that the boy had given her. "This map doesn't even had the names of cities on here, just a bunch of regions."

Link looked at the map, "Then all the better reason to go and travel."

"But this is only one continent, why can't there be a whole world map or something?"

"Then that'd be one long map."

Jenny closed the map, "But you know what that guy said? Pokémon are appearing in Spira."

"You shouldn't be so surprised, Spira IS part of Gamer Planet after all."

"Well Zelda never said anything about Pokémon appearing in HYRULE, now did she?"

"No but…"

"Exactly, I think something's going on in Spira and we need to find out what."

The next day, the ship docked at Besaid. Jenny, Link and Yuna got off and started for the village. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon are on Besaid," Yuna mumbled.

"Maybe a bunch of Buizel or Poliwag!" Jenny said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know that river around here? I bet a bunch of Pokémon would live there!"

"I guess you're right."

When they left the beach, they saw a green Bulbasaur wandering around. "Hey, what's that?" Link asked, "It looks like a Bulbasaur, but the color's not right."

"Nope, it's a Bulbasaur alright," Jenny took out her scanner and scanned the Bulbasaur. "Yep, it's a Shiny one."

"Shiny?" Yuna looked at it in confusion.

"Oh, we only call them Shiny because they seem to shine when the come out of their Poke Balls. Now let's take a look at this guy…" she pressed a few buttons to get some information on her scanner, "Male, level 26, huh? Power Whip?"

"What's Power Whip?"

"It's a really powerful Grass type attack, but I didn't know Bulbasaur could learn it. Well, whatever," Jenny took Kiko's Poke Ball off her belt, "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Saur?" The Bulbasaur heard what Jenny had said and started to run away.

"Wait! Come back!" She began to run after it, she enlarged Kiko's Poke Ball and let her out.

"Pi ko chu?" she asked as she kept up with Jenny.

"It's a Shiny Bulbasaur, we're gonna catch it!"

"Piko!"

The chase didn't last very long, when the Bulbasaur suddenly turned around. "Alright, now he wants to battle!"

"Bulba…" he took a deep breath, "SAUR!" Then, thousands of tiny, purple spores flew into the air.

"Get back!" Jenny ordered Kiko as she covered her mouth and nose using her shirt.

"Pi ko kochu!" Kiko ran behind Jenny and tried to cover her own mouth a nose.

When the attack faded, the Bulbasaur had fled and Link and Yuna had caught up. "It got away," Jenny informed then dejectedly, "I can't believe I let a Shiny get away from me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him again," Yuna said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, at least it's not like trying to find a Shiny in the games."

"Games?"

"Uh, never mind, let's just go to the village."

On their way to the village, Yuna saw a familiar figure with orange hair that stuck straight up in the hair, "Wakka!" She started to run over to him.

Wakka turned around, "Yuna! We were wonderin' when you were comin' back. So, did you find what you were lookin' for?"

"No…" Yuna looked down at the ground.

"That's too bad…" Wakka looked down at the ground as well, but he picked his head up immediately. "Hey, you're bound to find it sometime, now come back to the village with me, ya? Lu'll be happy to see you." He looked over at Jenny and Link and saw Kiko. "Look out! It's one of those fiends!" He took out a Blitzball and prepared to throw it.

"Pi!" Kiko hid behind Jenny's leg in fear.

"That's not a fiend!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Wakka asked.

"It's a Pikachu, a Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" He stood up straight again, "What's a Pokémon?"

Jenny, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu, who was holding her son, Vidina, were all in Wakka and Lulu's hut. "Man, all this time, we thought those Pokémon were fiends," Wakka said, "I'm glad that they all fled when we started attacking them."

"How many did you see?" Yuna asked.

"Only one kind came to the village, it was green with a bulb on its back," Lulu explained.

Jenny took out her scanner and brought up a picture of a Bulbasaur and showed it to them, "Did it look like this?"

"Yes, except for the color, that's what it looked like."

"What you saw was a Bulbasaur, and a different-colored one at that. The same Bulbasaur kept coming to the village."

"But we keep scaring it away, why does it keep coming back here?" Wakka inquired.

"It might want something in the village," Link got up and looked out the tent at the temple, "Or maybe something in that temple."

"I don't think there's anything that Bulbasaur wants in that temple."

"You never know…"

Kiko entered the tent, "Piko." She walked up to Lulu and pointed at Vidina, "Pipi?"

Lulu looked down at Kiko, "Excuse me?"

The Pikachu pointed at Vidina again and repeated, "Pipi."

"I think she wants to see Vidina," Yuna answered.

"Don't worry, Kiko likes little kids and babies," Jenny assured Lulu.

"I suppose it's okay," Lulu told Kiko.

"Pi!" She jumped onto Lulu's lap and held her hand out to the baby. Vidina, who had just woken up from his nap, grabbed it and started shaking it. "Pi ko pi ko," Kiko smiled. However, her smile faded when he put her hand in his mouth. "Piko, chu pi ko," she said as she tried to pull her hand free. When she finally succeeded, he looked down at it to see if it was okay, when Vidina pulled on her ear. "Chu pi ko!" Kiko cried as she pulled her ear free. With one forceful tug, her ear was free and she fell backwards off Lulu's lap and on to the floor. "Chuuuuu…"

Riku: Okay, why did you have to put that part in, it was unnecessary?  
Mars: Just 'cause.  
Tidus: When am I…  
Jenny: Tidus…  
Tidus: Sorry, I'll wait.  
Link: R&R People, or I will come to your house and steal your computer.


	4. Shadow of Hearts Part 2

Mars: Still no new reviews…  
Tidus: I can't believe you're still writing with no reviews.  
Jenny: Hey! You! Start reviewing!  
Link: First, notes, if you haven't already notice, what the Pokemon say have the same synonyms as what they're saying in English.

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny and Tony and that black abyss! I know, it's terrible, but at least it's mine!

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 4: Shadow of Hearts (Part 2)**

Kiko woke up to a very sweet-smelling aroma, hypnotically, she jumped off the bed and followefd the scent outside. She ended up outside, in front of a Shiny Bulbasaur, the same one Jenny had saw earlier that day. Kiko stood in the same spot, still dazed by the aroma. When the smell faded from the air, she came to her senses. She looked around and found herself at the center of Besaid Village in the middle of the night. "_What am I doing here, ko_?" she wondered. She listened close for some abnormal sounds, and she heard something inside Wakka and Lulu's hut. Cautiously, she approached the hut and saw the Bulbasaur exit the tent, holding Vidina on his back using his vines. Kiko immediately assumed a battle pose, "_Leave the baby and I won't hurt you_,_ ko_!"

"_If you shock me_, _you will shock this baby as well_," the Bulbasaur told her.

"_Then I won't shock you_, _ko_!"

"_I am not going to hurt this human you know_."

"_Then why are you kidnapping him, ko_?"

"'_Kidnapping' makes this sound bad_."

"_Well that's what you're doing_,_ ko_!" The two heard noises coming from inside other huts.

"_Listen_, _go tell your trainer I am taking this human to a cave near the beach_."

"_But why_…?"

"_Just do it_, _I will explain when you arrive_!" He ran out of the village, still carrying Vidina.

"Piko…" she stared in the direction the Bulbasaur had run off to. But then ran into the huge, blue tent where Jenny and Link were sleeping. "Kochu! Pik!"

Link sat up, "What's wrong Kiko?"

"Pipi! Pipi!"

Jenny sat up as well, "Huh? What about Vidina?"

"Pi ko pi!" Kiko pointed in the direction of Wakka and Lulu's hut and ran off in that direction.

"Kiko, wait!" Jenny put her sneakers on and ran after her while Link was putting his hat, his boots and his gauntlets on. Jenny saw Kiko run into the hut and followed her in. She looked around and saw that Vidina was not in his cradle. "Yuna, Wakka, Lulu wake up! Vidina's gone!"

Lulu shot up and looked over at the cradle, and shook Wakka, who was sleeping next to her, "Wakka, wake up."

Wakka opened his eyes, "What's up Lu'?"

"Vidina's gone!"

He sat up, "What? When?"

"I dunno, Kiko just woke me and Link up and ran in here," Jenny explained.

"Pikochu! Pi ko ko Pikochu!" Kiko told her.

"What is she saying?" Yuna asked, still a little groggy from sleep.

"Are you saying…Bulbasaur?" Jenny asked.

"Pi ko pi!" Kiko ran out of the hut and out of the village.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Jenny, Link, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu had followed Kiko to the ruins near the beach. "Why would this Bulbasaur wanna kidnap Vidina?" Wakka wondered.

"That doesn't matter now," Lulu informed him, "We need to find him."

"Piko chu!" Kiko had found a small hole in the rock. The group went over to it, it seemed to be too small for a normal-sized human to enter it.

"How are we supposed to get in here?" Yuna inquired.

"Wait, maybe this goes to the same cave Chappu used to play in," Wakka concluded. He walked over to the Machina door and entered a combination and the door opened. He looked inside, "Yep, it's the same cave."

The group entered the cave and saw Vidina, silently sleeping in a nest. "Vidina!" Lulu rushed over to the nest and picked him up, "It doesn't look like he's hurt."

Jenny looked in the nest, there were egg shells scattered in it, "Hey, these look like Pokémon eggs." Just then, an Ivysaur ran over to the nest, "An Ivysaur?" Jenny took out her scanner and scanned the Seed Pokémon. "Nothing out of the ordinary about it, except that it's female…I wonder…" Then the Shiny Bulbasaur walked up beside the Ivysaur and affectionately rubbed against it.

"They're mates," Link observed, "And that nest must be where their children sleep." He walked over to the next and put his hand in it, "Or slept, this nest is cold."

"Saur!" The Ivysaur put her front legs on the edge of the next and looked up at Jenny, and pleaded, "Iv vy Ivy!"

"I think…their children were kidnapped or something," Jenny said.

"Bulb!" The Bulbasaur nodded.

"I get it now, the reason Bulbasaur kept coming back to the village is because his children were taken to the temple!" Link explained.

"Bulb ba saur!"

"Then I think we should help them," Yuna decided, "They wanted us to help them."

"I agree, there's no reason why he couldn't have just entered the temple at night."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The group returned to the village with both Seed Pokémon at dawn. Jenny, Link, Yuna and Wakka were preparing to enter the temple. "You really think there's fiends in the temple?" Wakka asked.

"We can't really say, now can we?" Link replied, "But we should be prepared for whatever comes."

"We should, ya?"

After they finished getting ready, Jenny, Link, Yuna, Wakka and the Bulbasaur entered the temple. Everything was normal until they entered the Cloister of Trials. There were vines on the walls, the ceiling and the on the floor. The place had a whole jungle feel. "There's something definitely weird going on here…" Jenny muttered.

"What happened to the Cloister of Trials?" Yuna wondered.

"There's only one way to find out!" Jenny ran ahead deeper into the Cloister, while the others followed. Link looked around and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He heard a kind of flute in distance playing some kind of mystic tune. The group reached a large alcove and stopped.

"Dead end?" Link inquired.

"No, the lift, it's covered in vines, I don't it'll be able to move," Wakka explained. Link looked down at the lift and cut the vines, but they quickly grew back.

"It looks like they'll grow back every time you cut them," Yuna observed, "So what should we do?"

"I have an idea, but you'll have to get out of here for a minute," the others did as he said. Link concentrated and threw his hands over his left side then he forcefully pushed down on the ground with his left hand. He and the alcove were engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds, when the flames subsided, Link was completely unscathed. "Quick, before they grow over again!" The group quickly got on the lift and went down before the vines could grow back.

"Hey Link," Wakka began, "Where'd you learn a spell like that?"ff

"Someone gave it to me."

"You mean someone just GAVE you a spell?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Hey, are we gonna keep going or what?" Jenny asked impatiently.

"Bulb!" The Bulbsaur called their attention, "Bulb ba!" He ran into the Chamber of the Fayth, while everyone else followed.

When they entered the chamber, they found themselves in a huge room that seemed to be held together by giant vines. "The Chamber of the Fayth…what happened to it?" Yuna gasped.

"Look!" Jenny pointed to a green nest in the center of the room, where a group of small Bulbasaur were sleeping.

"Bulb basaur!" The Bulbasaur ran towards the nest.

Suddenly, the tune Link heard stopped, "Bulbasuar! Wait!" But it was too late, Bulbasaur and the nest where eaten up by a giant flower, blue and purple flower that had popped out of the ground. The flower shot up vines from beneath its petals and it ascended up, revealing a sort of cage that acted as its stem. Inside the cage, was Bulbasaur and his children along with a huge, green crystal.

"Bulbasaur!" Jenny cried out.

"What is that thing?" Wakka asked, getting ready to fight.

"Does it really matter?" Link retorted, drawing his sword and shield, "We need to free the Bulbasaur!"

Jenny took out and enlarged a Poke Ball, "Feraligatr, I choose you!" She released Feraligatr from it.

"Feral!" Feraligatr roared as it stared at the huge monster.

"Feraligatr, try an Ice Beam attack at one of those vines on the ceiling!"

"Feral!" He did as she said and one of the vines was frozen.

"Feraligatr, do that to all the vines!" He shot and Ice Beam at all the vines and sure enough, there were frozen solid, allowing Yuna and Wakka to attack to break them. "We're gonna win!" Jenny cheered. However, what she didn't notice was that every time the vines were cut down, they would dig into the ground and stabilize the flower. When all the vines were cut, they dug deep into the ground and grabbed hold of Jenny, Link, Yuna, Wakka and Feraligatr.

"Bul ba!" Bulbasaur yelled out. He knew he had to do something, his vines came out of his bulb and glowed. "Bulba…!" He swing them at the "bars" of the cage, "Saur!" But the cage wouldn't budge.

He looked at his children, they were sound asleep, until one of them woke up. "Bulba!" it cheered. "Bulba! Bulba! Bulba!" The sound of this Bulbasaur had awoken its sibling, all of them were repeating the same thing.

This gave their father a newfound confidence. Determined, he shot out two leaves out of his bulb, "Bulba Saur!" they hit the "bars" the cage, but did nothing. "Saur…" He looked at his children once more, and did the same attack again. He did the same thing again and again until the cage finally broke open. Bulbasaur and his children jumped out, his body glowed white while the bulb on his back started release green pollen.

"What's happening to him?" Wakka asked.

"He's evolving!" Jenny exclaimed. The bulb bloomed into a yellow flower bud and the leaves changed shape. Bulbasaur himself, however, grew in size until the glow faded, when it did, it had shown that Bulbasaur had evolved into a Ivysaur.

"Is that what evolution is?" Yuna wondered.

"Iv vy!" Ivysaur shouted as dozens and dozens of leaves shot out from under his leaves and around the room, freeing everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Link asked when they regrouped.

"I think so," Yuna replied, "But how do we defeat this monster now?"

Link looked around and saw the green crystal in the monster's cage, "That crystal…it sounds like it's calling out to me."

"Calling…out?" Wakka inquired.

"Keep the monster at bay while I go for that crystal!" Link ran at the monster's cage. Vines swung to stop him, but they were intercepted by Feraligatr's Ice Beam and Ivysaur's Power Whip. When he approached the crystal, he thought he saw Saria inside, "Saria!" he swung his sword and the crystal shattered on contact, making the monster scream in pain. It had started to whither and die. While it did, the room started to glow green and soon enough, it had turned back into the Chamber of the Fayth.

The crystal, now on the verge of shattering, was floating over the hole where the Fayth statue used to reside. One of the Bulbasaurs ran towards the crystal, "Bulbasaur, no!" Yuna shouted as she dove for it, but it was too late, the Bulbasaur ended up falling into the Farplane.

"Saur!" Ivysaur cried as he ran over to the hole. He lowered his vines in but it was too deep to touch the bottom. "Ivysaur? Ivysaur!" he yelled in, but got no response. "Iv…" he looked down in sadness. Then the crystal shattered and a blinding green light lit the room up. When the light faded, the Forest Sage, Saria was floating in place of the crystal. She descended down to the hole, which was covered by a larger version of the Forest Medallion.

"Thank you, everyone for freeing me from that prison," Saria said.

"Saria, what are you doing in this temple?" Link asked.

"This is the work of Ganondorf…"

"I knew it!" Jenny interrupted.

"…and an accomplice."

"Really? Who?"

"I do not know his name, but…he had blue hair and blue markings on his forehead."

"That sounds like Seymour!" Yuna told her, "He was a maester, a very respectable person in Spira, but it turns out he was evil…"

"Yeah, but we sent him to the Farplane," Wakka finished.

"I may not know how this world works, but if you are implying that he is dead, then you are wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Seymour is very much alive."

"But we killed him, how can he be alive?" Yuna asked.

"I wish I could tell you…by the way, may I have your names?"

"Oh, I'm Yuna."

"And I'm Wakka," Wakka said.

"Wakka, may I ask you to keep this Medallion so this temple will be protected from Ganondorf and Seymour's dark forces?" She held he hands out and the Forest Medallion appeared and floated towards Wakka, who took it out of the air.

"Alright, I'll keep this temple safe, ya?"

"Thank you Wakka," she turned to Jenny, Link and Yuna, "Link, Jenny, Yuna, may I ask you to travel around this world and free the other five sages?"

"Alright, you can count on us Saria," Link told her.

"Thank you," and she disappeared in a green light.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Tony was being pulled deeper and deeper into the abyss. As much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't, the force pulling him was just too strong. He opened his eyes and still saw nothing, "Someone…anyone…" Then, he saw the distant light again, "You, please…help…" Suddenly fatigue came over him and he went to sleep again. However, the light that he had seen came closer and closer and started to pull him out of the abyss.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link, Jenny, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu were looking over the two Ivysaur, taking care of their children. "They're so cute," Yuna said."

"Yes, but what will happen to them after this?" Lulu inquired, "What if people come and spot them, mistaking them for fiends?"

Wakka turned towards her, "Lu', I've been thinkin', maybe we should take them in."

"Are you sure? What if they breed again?"

"Actually," Jenny began, "Bulbasaurs are one of the Pokemon given out to starting trainers, so when these guys get older, you can give them away. Well, as long as their parents have no problem with it."

"Ivy," the mother Ivysaur nodded.

"Alright, so it's settled, we're keepin' them," Wakka announced.

"Saur! Bulba bulba!" the Bulbasaurs cheered.

Yuna looked at the father Ivysaur, "Ivysaur, I'm sorry you lost one of your children."

"Iv vy…"

"But I think you should cherish the ones you have left, I know what it's like to lose loved ones. And besides, it might be okay, maybe one of the spirits will take care of it."

Ivysaur looked up at her, "Iv vy, Ivy."

Mars: Done!  
Tidus: Hey, what's with Tony anyway?  
Mars: Why don't you keep reading?


	5. Shadow of Hearts Part 3

**UPDATE 4/19/11: Made a correction, Works Word Processor "corrected" Octillery as Artillery. Please keep this in mind in case I miss any mistakes.**

Mars: The adventure in Killika is short…  
Link: Do I need to explain anything?  
Mars: No, I'm just waiting for someone to review…

Disclaimer: I own Jenny, Tony, Miakka and that black abyss.

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 5: Shadow of Hearts (Part 3)**

The S.S. Liki arrived at Killika Port at dawn. Jenny, Link and Yuna were the first to get off. "Today's gonna be a great day!" Jenny stretched.

"But you barely got any sleep last night," Link pointed out, "How can you be so energetic?"

"'Cause this is so exciting! We're on an adventure to find Tony and Tidus, and not to mention to stop Ganondorf and Seymour!"

"This isn't any kind of game Jenny, lives are in the balance."

"Yeah, but we're heroes, we'll get the job done!" Then she ran towards the forest.

"This is the same attitude you had when you faced Ganondorf for the first time…"

"Why can't you let her be energetic?" Yuna asked, "It's good to have an optimistic outlook."

"But the problem with Jenny is that she never takes things like this seriously. To her, it's just a game," he turned to Yuna. "What'll happen when she gets a dose of reality?"

Yuna thought about this, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Tony woke up he still saw blackness, but he wasn't overcome with fatigue like he was before. "Hello? Anyone here?" he sat up, "I must be dead." He looked around and saw a girl with very pale skin and blonde hair. She was also wearing a magenta dress with sandals of the same color. "Are you an angel?"

The girl giggled a little, "No, I'm not."

"Then that means I'm not dead," he got up and walked over to her, "I'm Tony, what's your name?"

"Miakka."

"Okay Miakka, where is this?"

"I would like to tell you but…" Miakka looked around, "I would like to wait for someone first."

* * *

Jenny pouted at the guard, "Why don't you let me through?"

"The forest is full of fiends, it's much too dangerous for a kid to be running around," the guard told her.

"For your information, I'm turning 13 this year!"

Link and Yuna caught up with her. "Don't run ahead of us like that," Link scolded.

"Are you this girl's older brother?" the guard inquired.

"You can say that."

"She was trying to get into the forest."

"I know, we were going into the forest anyway."

"But there are reports of strange, new fiends."

"Can you let us in?" Yuna asked.

"Lady Yuna! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm opening the gate now." The guard opened the gate and the group entered the forest.

"Jeez, what a jerk," Jenny said.

"He's just doing his job," Yuna informed her.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right for him to let a kid who can't fight for herself into a forest full of monsters," Link added.

"Well whatever," she stopped, "So which way's the temple?"

"This way," Yuna led the group through the forest.

Jenny looked around while she walked, she stopped when she thought she saw a Pokémon. She took out her scanner and scanned it. It was indeed a Pokémon, a Shroomish. "Hey guys, come over here!" She called. Link and Yuna walked over and saw the Shroomish.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Yuna wondered.

"Yeah, it's called a Shroomish," Jenny checked her scanner, "Level 22, Male, okay, I'm gonna catch it!" She took out a Poké Ball and enlarged it. "Alright, Feraligatr, I choose you!" She sent out Feraligatr.

"Feral!" he roared.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam on that Shroomish!" Feraligatr shot an Ice Beam at it and it was a direct it, the Shroomish fainted. Jenny took out a Poké Ball, "Alright now Poké Ball…" before she could finish her sentence, another, black Poké Ball flew from another direction and caught the Shroomish, "Hey! That was mine!"

"It's mine now!" a woman with blonde hair and a pink suit that was open, revealing most of the front part of her body.

"Leblanc," Yuna glared.

"Why if it isn't the High Summoner, but I thought you went back to that island of yours. Oh well," she picked up the Poké Ball she threw, "I got a new Pokémon."

"That was mine, I did all the work!" Jenny yelled.

"If you snooze you lose."

"Shut up you old hag, I bet I can kick your butt with just my Feraligatr!"

"Ral!" Feraligatr agreed.

"Don't take me so lightly, I have been training my Pokémon for a long time," Leblanc took out another, normal Poké Ball.

"We'll see, let's make this a two-on-one single match, two of your Pokémon verses my Feraligatr!"

"Fine, love, my first Pokémon will be," Leblanc enlarged her Poké Ball and released the Pokémon inside, "Kiera!" A Skitty burst out of the Poké Ball and meowed.

"A Skitty, huh?" Jenny took out her scanner and scanned Kiera. "Huh, level 18? I almost feel sorry for you! Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr walked towards the Skitty, "Feral!"

"We'll see about that, Kiera, attack!" Leblanc pointed at Feraligatr as her Skitty started charging at him. When Kiera was right in front of him, it used Tail Whip.

"Hah! You think your Skitty will make any progress by itself?" Jenny laughed, "Feraligatr, use Crunch!"

"Gat!" Feraligatr picked the Skitty up with his mouth and bit down.

Kiera meowed in pain. "What are you doing Kiera? Fight back!" Leblanc demanded. Kiera tried to use Doubleslap to free herself, but it was no use, Feraligatr wasn't letting up.

"Gatr…" Feraligatr growled. Jenny scanned Kiera one last time to check her HP.

After a while, Jenny closed her scanner, "That's enough Feraligatr." Feraligatr dropped the Skitty.

"Kiera! This is your chance!" Leblanc exclaimed.

"She fainted, she's in no condition to fight anymore. Choose your next Pokémon!"

"Ha, I don't need to listen to you, boys!" At those words, two other men, a very thin one with thin eyes and an extremely chubby one with a tan, came out from the forest.

"This is where you meet your end," the thin one said, taking a enlarged Poké Ball out.

"Let's get 'em!" the chubby one added, taking a Poké Ball of his own out.

"Stop stalling and send out your Pokémon!" Leblanc took out another Poké Ball and enlarged it. Simultaneously, the three of them sent out their Pokémon. The thin one sent out an Octillery, the chubby one sent out a Granbull and Leblanc sent out a Corsola.

"Three on one? That's cheating!" Yuna argued.

"Anything goes for the mighty Leblanc!" Leblanc gloated.

"It's okay Yuna, I'll play by their rules," Jenny took out Kiko's Poké Ball and enlarged it, "Kiko, I choose you!" She sent out Kiko.

"Pi ko!" Kiko shouted.

"Hold on Jenny, are you sure Kiko and Feraligatr can stand up to THREE Pokémon?" Link asked.

"Well it's not like we have any choice," Jenny replied. At that moment, a red blur jumped around in the trees and landed beside Feraligatr. "A Blaziken?" Jenny scanned it and smiled at the readings, "Well, are you up to the challenge?"

"Bla," Blaziken nodded.

"I'm tired of waiting," Leblanc complained, "Attack!" All the Pokémon went out and attacked Jenny's party.

"Blaziken, Bulk Up, Kiko, Agility, Feraligatr, Rage!" They all did as Jenny commanded. "Blaziken, knock Granbull down with a Double Kick!"

"Blazi ken!" Blaziken used Double Kick on Granbull, knocking it back.

Jenny saw Octillery using Lock-On on Feraligatr after getting hit by his Rage attack, "Feraligatr, don't give Octillery a chance to attack! Use Crunch!" Feraligatr bit down on Octillery's head. Jenny saw Kiko fighting with Leblanc's Corsola. "Kiko! Try out that move I taught you!"

"Pi!" Kiko leapt into the air as her tail glowed, "Piko chu!" she swung down on the Corsola with her tail, hitting it hard.

"Yeah! That's the way!" Jenny cheered, the looked over at the battle field and saw that Blaziken finished off Granbull, while Kiko and Feraligatr were still fighting the other Pokémon. "Blaziken! Sunny Day!"

Blaziken looked up at the sky and roared, "Blazi ken!" The sun shone down on the battle field.

"Feraligatr! Kiko!" Jenny looked at Feraligatr and Kiko and they understood what to do. They made sure Octillery and Corsola were lined up in front of Blaziken, "Blaziken, now!"

"Blazi," Blaziken quickly charged up a Solarbeam and let it loose, "Ken!" This KO'd both Pokémon, leaving Leblanc and her goons unable to battle.

"We win!" Jenny gloated, she and her other three Pokémon started to walk away, "Clean up your Pokémon, scrub."

* * *

Later, the group sat at the steps to the temple. "You know, you're pretty mean," Yuna pointed out.

"What can I say? She got me mad," Jenny replied.

"So who were those guys anyway?" Link asked.

"That was Leblanc, she used to be a Sphere Hunter, and now…I'm not sure what she does. And those two goons of hers were Logos and Ormi," Yuna explained.

"How does she know about Pokémon anyway?" Jenny wondered.

"Pi ko chu," Kiko answered.

"Maybe someone else discovered them already, like Nooj," Yuna thought to herself.

"Wait, Nooj?" Link inquired.

"He's the leader of a group called the Youth League, maybe he discovered the Pokémon and found out about them."

"That's possible," Link looked at the Blaziken, "Hey Jenny, how come this Blaziken came and fought with you?"

"Oh, right," Jenny took out her scanner, scanned Blaziken and showed it to Link.

"Let's see, male, level forty-two, hey there's a Poké Ball icon here."

"Click on the button with the Poké Ball on it."

Link did as she said and was presented with a new page, "Profile? Let's see…ability, Blaze, nature, serious…OT…Antonio Romero? Tony?"

"That's right! This is Tony's Blaziken!"

"Bla," Blaziken nodded.

"Then does that mean Tony's nearby?" Yuna asked.

"Bla," he shook his head.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Jenny sounded disappointed.

"Bla ziken, Blazi," Blaziken apologized.

"Pikochu," Kiko began, "Pik ko chuchu ko?"

"Blazi ken ken," he motion towards the temple.

"What are they talking about?" Yuna wondered.

"I think they're talking about Blaziken's Poké Ball," Jenny explained, "Tony must've dropped it or something, and Blaziken hid it somewhere."

"Bla zi," Blaziken nodded.

"So why's a Poké Ball so important anyway?" Link inquired, "Why can't you get a new one for him?"

"You see Link, when a Pokémon is captured, the Poké Ball they're captured in is their home. Whoever holds the Poké Ball is who the Pokémon inhabiting has to obey." Jenny explained, "Though, the Pokémon might not want to obey, especially if they think the trainer is weak."

"But what about the official trainer?"

"The Pokémon ALWAYS obeys the official trainer."

"But do Pokémon that evolve from trading, evolve when someone else picks up their Poké Ball?"

"Exactly," Jenny got up, "Alright, now we gotta get to the temple, right?"

"Oh, that's right."

Jenny took out Feraligatr and Kiko's Poké Balls, "Feraligatr, Kiko, return." She returned both Pokémon to their Poké Balls, then she turned to Blaziken, "Alright, now let's find yours Blaziken."

"Blazi," Blaziken nodded.

The group proceeded up the stairs to the temple, when they arrived, everyone was shocked to see Blaziken. "It's one of those fiends!" "Why is Lady Yuna with it?" "It's not attacking us?"

"This is definitely gonna cause problems," Link sighed. He turned to Yuna, "So Yuna, any ideas?"

"Um…" Yuna thought for a minute.

"Well, well, if it isn't the High Summoner," a woman with dark skin, wearing almost nothing, walked up to the group.

"It's good to see you again Dona," Yuna smiled.

"Likewise," Dona looked at Link, then at Jenny, then finally at Blaziken, "This is a Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it's a Blaziken, a Fire type," Jenny told her.

"A Fire type huh? It would fit in well with the temple."

"Yeah, I guess…wait…how do you and Leblanc know about Pokémon anyway."

"Meyven Nooj, he was the first to discover Pokémon in Spira. Since then, the Youth League has been spreading the knowledge of Pokémon throughout the world. But people still haven't heard about it yet."

"Okay, but since you just discovered them, you don't know much about them."

"We don't know much about them yet. Trainers from all over the world are donating their knowledge, in fact, we just received our first few Poké Balls," Dona took out a Poké Ball of her own.

"Hey, hold on," Jenny took out her scanner and scanned the Poké Ball. "It's empty."

"Why would you want to scan this?"

"You see Dona, Blaziken already belongs to someone, but we're trying to find his Poké Ball," Yuna explained. "And we think that the Poké Ball might be in the temple."

"I wouldn't go into the temple if I were you, the temple's temperature has been rising recently, and members of New Yevon have been going into the Cloister of Trials to see what's happen. None of them have returned since and…" she paused for a second, "Barthello entered the Cloister last night."

"Hey listen," Link started, "We were in Besaid yesterday and we had to get rid of a monster inhabiting the temple. It was powered by a crystal that held a sage that protected temple where I come from."

"And that monster began to change the Cloister of Trials and the Chamber of the Fayth, the same thing is happening here," Yuna added.

"If that's true, then Barthello…" Dona made another long pause. "Well, then I'll just leave this to you three," she looked at Blaziken, "I mean, four."

* * *

The group entered the Cloister of Trials and saw that the walls, floor and ceiling had completely turned into rock. Link heard a rhythmic sound of bongo drums in the distance. "Wow, it's really hot in here," Yuna fanned herself.

"Isn't this a fire temple?" Link asked, "I only see…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Maybe because of the monster in the temples, the temples are changing to become lairs of these monsters."

"Guys, can we talk about this later? We kinda have to do something," Jenny reminded them. Then she turned to Blaziken, "Blaziken, did you put your Poké Ball in here somewhere?"

"Blaz," he nodded.

"We can look for it after we've gotten rid of the monster," Link told him. The four of them traveled through the Cloister of Trials until they came upon the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. Right in front of it, was a muscular man sprawled out of the ground, breathing heavily. "Look," Link was the first to notice him.

"It's Barthello!" Yuna exclaimed, running to check on him.

"Is he okay?" Jenny inquired.

"I think he is," as soon as Yuna said this, Barthello sat up.

"Lady Yuna! Did you come to save the New Yevon monks that came to investigate the temple?" Yuna nodded to this, but Barthello looked down, "They're dead, that monster killed them all."

"What monster?" Link stepped forward.

"It was a flying snake, its tail was on fire and it summoned dancing flames with it. Those monks never stood a chance…"

"But you made it out alive."

"I ran out as soon as I saw it." Link started walking towards the chamber. "What are you doing?"

"We need to kill the monster so it won't kill anyone else. We know how to defeat it, there's a crystal somewhere in that room that we need to destroy."

Barthello got up, "But going up against that monster is suicide."

"Who dares, wins." Link proceeded into the chamber.

"Huh, I've heard that before," Jenny muttered. "Blaziken, stay with Barthello."

"Ziken," Blaziken nodded as kneeled down beside Barthello.

"Alright, let's go," Jenny and Yuna followed Link into the Chamber.

"It's still sleeping," Link told them when they entered. He pointed up at a barred hole high up in the rock, "With any luck, we can find the crystal without fighting it."

"Aww, why can't we fight it?"

"You heard that guy, this monster killed all the New Yevon people that came in here. Look," Link pointed across the lava pit in the ground to a skeleton that was leaning up against the rock.

Jenny was horrified at the sight of a real skeleton, "That…used to be a person?"

"Yeah, that could be one of us if we're not careful."

"Um…Link…" Yuna tried to interject, but she was interrupted when there was a loud roar coming from inside the cage.

Link noticed that the music had stopped, "It's awake now! The bars of the cage began to rise as a snake with orange scales and a yellow underbelly flew out and glided down in a spiral using its red wings. It stopped when it was hovering over the lava pit. It snapped its tailed, emitting a few embers that landed on the ground. The embers grew into a somewhat human shape with pointed arms and legs. Its body was a tall flame that came down to what looked like a skirt. The flame creature stood on one leg and started twirling around like a ballerina.

"What's that?" Yuna asked.

"It looks like a Flare Dancer but the ones I've encountered had a core that was the actual monster. When you removed the core, the flames died, but this one…" he looked at the Flare Dancer, who was starting to pick up speed in its twirls. "This could be trouble."

"It's that hard at all when you think about it," Jenny took out Feraligatr's Poké Ball. "Feraligatr, I choose you!" She sent out Feraligatr, who immediately reacted to the heat, by wiping his brow. "Feraligatr, use water gun on that Flare Dancer!" Feraligatr shook his head.

"Jenny it must be too hot for Feraligatr to use any water attacks," Link told her.

"Now you tell me, Feraligatr, return!" She returned Feraligatr to his Poké Ball.

"That means we can only use ice attacks," Yuna figured out.

"Wait a sec, Feraligatr knows Ice Beam!"

The Flare Dancer started gliding over to the group very fast. "There's no time!" Link took out his bow and an arrow with a light blue glow at the tip. She shot it at the Flare Dance who froze up and melted.

"That's right, you have an Ice Arrow and…a Light Arrow!"

"Look up there!" Yuna pointed to a red stone that was embedded into the rock right below the cage.

"That's must be the crystal, and maybe with the Light Arrow…" Link's thoughts were interrupted when the snake roared and flew up.

Yuna took out her gun, "You get that crystal, I'll handle that monster."

"Right, come on Jenny," Link pulled Jenny away by the wrist. When they were away from the monster, Link pulled out a Light Arrow.

"Link," Jenny began, "This seems to easy."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Link loaded the arrow in his bow and fired at the crystal. It glowed for a second, but didn't seem to break, however, the snake screamed in pain and dove into the lava pit. "It looks like Light Arrows can hurt the monster but we'll need to break the crystal with the Master Sword."

Jenny saw that the lava pit started bubbling, "It's coming back up! Link get on it's back!"

"Alright!" Link waited until the snake emerged from the pit to jump on. Link was surprised at how cool the scales were considering that it had just come out a lava pit. It seemed like the snake didn't notice that Link had hitched a ride on it. He tried to get steady as the monster moved through the air. When it got close to the crystal, he drew his sword and jumped towards the crystal. Realizing that he might not be able to reach it, Link prepared to perform his spinning slash attack. "Ka-ten-gi-RI!" He was suspended in mid-air for a second as his sword was engulfed in a fiery orange aura and he spun it around in a 360 turn. When the Master Sword hit the crystal, the monster screamed in pain and retreated back into its cage. The room glowed red and turned back into the Chamber of the Fayth. The crystal was floating over the hole to the Farplane, where the Fayth statue once stood.

Barthello and Blaziken entered the room. "How were you able to defeat that monster?" Barthello asked.

"It wasn't as hard as you'd think," Yuna told him. The crystal shattered and a blinding red light filled the chamber. When it faded, Darunia, the Sage of Fire was standing on a large Fire Medallion that covered the hole to the Farplane.

"Thank you brother! You have freed me and avenged the fallen monks that had ventured into the temple," Darunia announced proudly. "Ganondorf and this Seymour have a much darker power on their side. It is a power that no one has ever seen before."

"What're you talking about? What is this power?" Jenny inquired.

"I do not know, but I do know this: If you continue on this path, you will reunite with the ones you are looking for."

"You mean Tidus? You know where he is?" Yuna exclaimed.

"I do not know exactly, but you will definitely see him again," he turned to Barthello. "To prevent this from happening again, will you take my medallion to help me protect this place?"

Barthello nodded, "If it means protecting this temple, and Spira, I will."

Darunia held his hands out and the Fire Medallion appeared and floated into Barthello's hands, "As long as it stays out of evil hands, the temple will be safe." He turned to the rest of the group, "Brother, Jenny, Yuna, you must work fast in order to cleanse Spira of this evil." He pounded his chest and disappeared in a red light.

"Ziken," Blaziken, put his claw on Jenny's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we gotta find your Poké Ball!" Jenny remembered.

"A Poké Ball?" Barthello took something out of his pocket, "Are you talking about this?"

Jenny got a closer look and saw that was a Poké Ball, "It's a Poké Ball but is it Blaziken's?" She took it and enlarged it, "I guess there's only one way to find out!" She pointed it at Blaziken, "Blaziken, return!" he was engulfed in the transparent red beam that came from the Poké Ball and he returned into his Poké Ball.

"It looks like you got the right one," Yuna smiled.

* * *

When Jenny, Link, Yuna and Bartello emerged from the Cloisters of Trials, they received applause from everyone. Dona ran up to Barthello, "Barthello, are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to them," Barthello assured her.

Dona turned to the group and noticed that Blaziken wasn't with them, "What happened to that Blaziken?" Jenny held up Blaziken's Poké Ball. "So you got a Poké Ball for it."

"You can't have it," Jenny told her, "It belongs to my best friend."

Dona was taken aback, "You catch on quick. If you do find a Fire Type in Spira will you be willing to give it to the temple?"

"You can't ask people to catch Pokémon for you. You gotta travel around and catch them yourself! That's the whole point of being a Pokémon trainer."

"But it's not like we can travel around like you can."

"So? There are Pokémon in the forest, why don't you try to catch them?"

"I suppose…can I ask you one more favor?"

"What's that?"

"I don't have any Pokémon of my own, will you come with me to catch one?"

"That, I can do."

* * *

That night in the Killika Inn, Jenny was fast asleep, but Link and Yuna were still up. "Where's the next temple?" Link asked.

"It's in Djose, but we have to pass through Luca, the Mi'ihen Highroad and Jenny might wanna stop at the Youth League headquarters at Mushroom Rock Road," Yuna explained.

"But we don't have time like that," Link groaned as he lied down on his bed.

"Link," Yuna hesitantly began, "Why did you have to tell Jenny that?"

"Tell her what?"

"The skeleton in the temple, why did you have to tell her about it?"

"She's too carefree, she needs to get a dose of reality sooner or later."

"Link, she's just a young girl, why do you have to scare her like that?"

"I didn't scare her, she handled herself just fine in the temple."

As soon as Link said this, Jenny started talking in her sleep, "…no…don't do it…"

Yuna stood up, "Jenny?"

"…no…you'll kill him…please don't…"

Link casually glanced over at Jenny's bed, "It's only a nightmare."

"…you don't need to do this…you were right all along Joey…"

Link sprang up when he heard the name, "Joey?"

Jenny began sobbing, "…no…no one needs to die over this…"

"Jenny, wake up!" Yuna started shaking Jenny, who, in reflex clung to her arms.

"Stop him please!" Jenny was crying now.

Link lied back down and started to feel guilty, "What have I done?"

Link: Wow, you had to make me the bad guy, huh Mars?  
Mars: Well, some light will be shed on Jenny's past and just who this Joey is.  
Jenny: In the meantime…REVIEW! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT REVIEWING THIS STORY!  
Yuna: Um…Jenny, what if they don't like the story?  
Jenny: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! THERE MUST BE A REASON WHY PEOPLE AREN'T REVIEWING RIGHT?


	6. Shadow of Hearts Part 4

Link: Mars, why haven't you been writing?  
Mars: I've been planning.  
Jenny: Planning what?  
Mars: 249 more chapters, not including this one.  
Anakin: Heh, that's funny!  
Mars: Um…

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny, and that's all I'm willing to disclose at this point.

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 6: Shadow of Hearts (Part 4)**

Jenny got off the boat and looked around the docks, "So this is Luca?"

"That's right," Yuna walked onto the docks as well, "It's a little empty because it's not Blitz season."

"Blitz?" Link asked as he followed Yuna off the boat.

"Blitzball, it's the national sport of Spira. It used to be the only entertainment Spira had when Sin was around, but now, people have a lot more to look forward to."

"You mean people only had a sport to look forward to?"

"Pretty much, as long as Sin kept killing, there was almost no joy in Spira."

"Wow, that's kinda tough," Jenny said, "I don't think the athletes where I come from would be able to handle that kind of pressure. I think all they care about is how much they're getting paid."

"Blitzball players get paid too."

"I bet not as much as A-Rod."

"Who?"

"A-Rod, he's a Baseball player who plays for a team called the New York Yankees. He's getting paid two hundred and fifty two dollars by two teams. The Texas Rangers and the New York Yankees."

"How do you know all that?" Link inquired.

"My Uncle kept talking about it. He said that A-Rod's a rich snob that'll drive the Yankees to ruin. So he became a Mets fan."

"You're acting like we all know what you're talking about."

"Oh," Jenny turned to Yuna, "I'll explain about it later Yuna."

"Yeah, right now, we have to move on to the Djose Temple."

"Right now? But I wanted to try out Sphere Break!"

Yuna stared at Jenny in confusion, "How do you know about Sphere Break? I've never told you about it."

"Oh well, you see um…" she struggled to find something to tell Yuna.

"Yunie!" A girl with blonde hair that didn't look much younger than Yuna ran up to her and gave her a short hug. "How've you been? Wakka said you went away."

"I did Rikku," Yuna started to explain, "I came back to Spira a few days ago."

"So what have you been doing?"

"I've been going around to the temples and well…"

"In case you haven't heard," Link interrupted, "The temples in Spira are being inhabited by evil monsters."

"Fiends?" Rikku gasped.

"No, they're not fiends, they're evil monsters created by a man named Ganondorf."

"So Spira's in trouble again? By this, Ganondork guy?"

"That's…" Jenny was about to correct her, "You know what? Never mind."

"Not only that, but Seymour's been brought back to life," Yuna informed her.

Rikku was astonished, "Seymour? But how?"

"We don't know, but he's working with Ganondorf, so we're going to every temple and killing the monsters inside."

"Wait, so that's…every temple? Even Djose?"

"Yes, that's where we're heading next."

"And we have to get going right now," Link started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Rikku shouted to Link, "We can take the airship but…the Gullwings are a little short on funds…"

"What can we do to help?" Jenny eagerly asked.

"Maybe Yunie can put on a concert and the Gullwings can sponsor it!"

"But we need to…" Jenny ran up to Link and covered his mouth.

"That's a great idea, then we can fly across Spira and save the temples!" Jenny cheered as she struggled to keep Link's mouth shut.

"Alright, I'll go tell Buddy and Brother," she started to run off before stopping and turning back to the group, "Yunie, you should get ready!"

Jenny took her hand off Link's mouth as soon as Rikku was gone, "Alright, now we gotta…"

"What was that about?" Link barked, "We need to get across Spira! We don't have time for this!"

"Aw, come on! When we get the Celsius we'll be able to get to the temples in a matter of days!"

"She's right, it would take weeks to travel across Spira on foot and we don't have that kind of time," Yuna explained. "What's one day out of the way compared to a few weeks of walking?"

Link was taken aback, "I see your point."

"Alright, it's settled!" Jenny announced, "So we put on the concert today, then we get on the airship and go to the Youth League…"

"What? Jenny…"

"I wanna give Nooj my Pokémon guide! Then the people of Spira will know all about Pokémon and they won't think they're fiends!"

"Alright, Youth League, then Djose right after, no side quests."

"Yes! Now Yuna," Jenny turned to Yuna, "What song are you gonna sing today?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Yuna mumbled.

"I know, you can sing 'Simple and Clean'! The song in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts!"

"Simple and Clean? That's not too slow is it?"

"Not the remix in the beginning!"

Link walked away from the chattering girls and towards the stadium lobby. Once he was in the lobby, he looked around. There were a couple of people walking around, but what really caught his attention was a man wearing a white top hat with vertical black stripes over his loose black hair. His reddish, dark face was obscured by a white mask covering his nose and eyes. He was also wearing a gray tail coat with a white dress shirt and black tie. He took a deck of cards out of the pocket of his black pants and drew a Joker card. "That's if you wanna know my name," he said loud enough for Link to ear. He turned to Link and showed him the card, "That's my name, Joker."

"That's a weird name," Link told him, standing stock still.

"It's a fun name, I like fun," Joker approached him, still showing the card to him.

"That's nice…" Link did not show it, but there was something disturbing about this Joker person. It was something dark and familiar to him and deep down, it scared him.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"I'm not in the mood for any games," Link turned his head away.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be fun?" He took a silver coin out of his coat pocket, "If you win, I'll give you this."

"I'm not interested," Link started to walk away.

"I saw you in Kilika, there were two girls with you."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What're you saying?"

"I wonder if they'd like to play with me."

Link turned to Joker, "Okay I'll play, what're the stakes?"

"Winner gets the coin of course."

"And the loser?"

"No penalties, at least not this time." He put the coin away and held the deck of cards in his hand, the Joker he drew was on top, face up. "Do you see this Joker? It's the only one in the deck." He proceeded to shuffle the deck, "We'll take turns drawing one card at a time, the first one to draw the Joker wins. Fun, isn't it?"

"Let's just play."

He stopped shuffling and held his hand out. "I'll draw first," he drew a card and showed it to Link. It was a four of hearts. Link drew the next card, it was a King of Spades. Joker drew another card, and showed it once again, a five of diamonds. Link drew once again, it was the Joker, he showed it to his opponent. "You win, take this," Joker threw his coin at Link and took the two cards he was holding back. "That wasn't fun."

"Too bad," Link retorted.

"Heh, we'll meet again," Joker headed for the docks, "And next time, it will be FUN!"

"Who was that?" Link picked up the coin he won and saw that it had someone's face on it. He recognized the face as Tidus', "What? How did he get a coin like this?

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

(All the Al Bhed spoken in this scene will be translated at the end of the chapter)

Later that day, Rikku was talking to Brother and Buddy in the empty stands in the stadium. "Drec ec banvald! Fa yna kaddehk dra suhao fa haat vun cibbmeac yht fa kad du caa Yuna tyhla!" Brother said, his voice filled with excitement.

"Oac, E fuhtan fryd cuhk cra femm cehk…" Rikku pondered.

"E fuimt pa suna luhlanhat ypuid dra dasbmac dryh drec luhland," Buddy told them.

"Fa funno ypuid dra dasbmac dusunnuf!" Brother retorted in a leader-like tone, "Duhekrd, fa byndo!"

"Fyed, fryd ypuid Djose? Yht Gippal?" Rikku asked in a worried tone.

"Vunkad ypuid Gippal! Rikku, nasaspan, dra Gullwings muug uid vun drascamjac!"

"E drehg dra dasbmac yna eh naym tyhkan," Buddy said, "yht uin Al Bhed pnadrnah yd Djose yc famm."

"Dusunnuf!" Brother shouted in a whiny voice. "E fyhd du caa Yuna tyhla duhekrd!" He started to do a little jig of his own.

"It looks like our leader's cares more about Yunie's concert than Spira right now," Rikku whispered to Buddy.

"What did Yuna say about it anyway?" Buddy asked.

"She said that there were monsters in the temples."

"Fiends?"

"No, they're monsters created by this creep named Ganondork."

"Fryd yna oui dymgehk ypuid?" Brother demanded.

"Hudrehk, ku pylg du tyhlehk," Rikku told him.

"Hu, yc maytan, E tasyht dryd oui damm sa!"

"Fa yna zicd dymgehk ypuid dra dasbmac," Buddy explained. "yvdan ymm, Spira sekrd pa eh tyhkan."

"Fa funno ypuid dryd dusunnuf, duhekrd ec dra luhland!"

Rikku groaned, "Veha, frana ec Yunie?"

"I'm right here," Yuna told her as she and Jenny proceeded up the stairs.

"Yuna!" Brother held his arms out and approached Yuna to give her a hug. However, Rikku stuck her leg out and tripped him.

"So Yunie, did you figure out what song you're singing tonight?" Rikku cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, it's a song called 'Every Time we Touch' by Cascada," Jenny proudly informed her.

"Who's Cascada?"

"She's a singer from where I come from…"

"Band," Link interrupted, "Cascada's the name of the band."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just the singer."

"No, it's the band, I saw it on Wikipedia."

"Oh…since it's on Wikipedia…"

"Enough with that," Brother quickly marched up to Yuna, "What are you wearing for the concert?"

"Oh, just the Songstress Dressphere," Yuna politely replied.

"Um…what about security?" Jenny asked, butting into the conversation.

"Security will be…" He paused, trying to create a dramatic effect, but to everyone else, he just looked stupid, "Us!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Link interjected, "I mean, we could all be at the exits, but what if some drunken moron tries to storm the stage? Since there's no way onto the stage from anywhere, he'll just fall to his death?"

"Serves him right then!"

"I don't feel comfortable knowing something like that can happen. Aren't there guards here in Luca we could borrow?"

"But then we would have to PAY them!"

Link took out a heavy pouch full of gill, "We'll cover it."

"How much do you have?" Rikku squealed.

"More than enough, you don't have to worry about it."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

That night, when the concert was about to begin, Link was in the stadium lobby, examining the coin he had received from Joker. "What was with him? He felt just like…them…" he mumbled, "Not to mention…this coin…" Link closely examined the coin, "What's it for? It's too big to be used for gill…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw someone approach from the docks. He put his coin away and took a good look at the person. She had extremely short, silver hair that was in a punk hairstyle. Her attire looked Punk-Goth, she had a folded-down black top covering her chest and upper arms and black gloves that extended just below her elbows. She was also wearing black shorts and black high heeled boots. Almost all of her clothing was connected by red belts. Link thought that he had seen her before. "Is Lady Yuna's concert sold out?" She asked.

"That's right, no one's allowed it," he informed her.

"What if I said I was a friend of the High Summoner?"

When she said this, Link realized who she was, "You can't be…Paine?"

"That's right, how did you know?"

"Yuna told me, when she was telling her story…"

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Jenny walked up the stands holding her bag in front of her. Kiko slightly poked her head out, "Kochu…"

"Quiet Kiko, someone's gonna see you," Jenny whispered. When she got to the top, she sat down. She looked at the people sitting in the stands, they were talking among themselves so she thought it was safe to talk, "You know Kiko, Link can be really mean sometimes…"

"Pik? Pi?" Kiko sounded intrigued.

"Back in Killika Temple, he pointed that skeleton out to me. It was something my brother would do."

"Pi piko?"

"Yeah, that's something I never told you about. You see, Joey's always hated me. I dunno why, he just…always has. When I was really little, I would be playing with his old toys and he'd come in and take them from me, even though my parents gave them to me. Then, he started bullying me and telling me stuff just to scare me."

"Pik ko piko chu ko." Kiko folded her arms in protest.

Jenny smiled at her, "You're right, I don't think Link would wanna scare me." The lights started to dim, so she got up, "C'mon Kiko, let's get back to work." Jenny put her bag on her back and ran down the stands.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

"…and that's how I knew who you were." Link finished. He had to lie about how he knew what Paine looked like since there was no way he could explain that he had seen her in a video game.

"So you knew who I was from a vague description Yuna gave?" Paine asked, seeming like she knew Link was lying.

"Well, yeah, I mean…how many people in Spira dress like that?"

"I see your point."

"Yeah," Link spoke only to mask his sigh of relief.

"So you can tell me about this concert, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much a gimmick to raise money for the Gullwings."

"Rikku roped Yuna into doing this concert, huh?"

"We weren't exactly 'roped' into doing this," Link looked away, it was then, he had begun to realize that she should not be telling her too much without Jenny around. He knew that, for some reason, Jenny can tell if someone's lying or not, and as long as she was around, she could not be fooled. But Paine seemed to be who she said she was and if he was getting himself into trouble, he knew he could easily get out of it. Link looked her dead in the eye, "Have you been to any of the temples?"

Paine nodded, "I just came from Bevelle, there's some kind of shadow taking over Cloister of Trials."

"Shadow? That's the worst of them all" Link muttered, turning away, "How many temples are between here and Bevelle?"

Paine crossed her arms, "Two, Djose and Macalania. But what do you know about this?"

Link turned to face her again, "The temples are being turned into lairs for monsters that are guarding the Sages of my homeland of Hyrule. There are six Sages, seven if you count the princess, who doesn't have an element of her own."

"What are the elements?"

"I don't wanna have to repeat it to everyone else when we board the airship."

"Is that why you agreed to this? To ride on the airship?"

"Yeah, we don't have much time, now that we have the airship, we can get this done in a matter of days."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Ganondorf gritted his teeth at what he had just heard. He pounded his fist over Link's image in the crystal ball. He was starting to regret his partnership with Seymour. Suddenly, he heard the door to his chamber open, from the corner of his eye, he saw a man with blue hair. "Seymour, your plan is failing, we do not have nearly enough time to control the Shadow of Hearts," Ganondorf cringed.

"My deepest apologies, I did not foresee Link coming to Spira," Seymour told him in his usual calm demeanor.

"So what do we do now?"

"Our only option is to proceed as planned."

"And just ignore Link? I refuse to do that!"

"My, aren't you anxious to get rid of them" Seymour approached the crystal ball he waved his left hand over it and studied the conversation Link and Paine just had. "What creature do you have guarding Bevelle?"

"The Shadow Beast that the Sage had sealed before. What do you want to do with it?" Seymour turned to him and evilly grinned in response.

Axel: That last part SO doesn't have gay undertones.  
Jenny: Does Mars ship GanondorfxSeymour?  
Tidus: What's with the Joker?  
Link: Why the sudden reveal of Jenny's past?  
Mars: According to my plan, very little will be said about him at this point. He'll pop in from time to time, but it'll be a while before he's fully explained. And we had a little hint at it in the last chapter, it's time for some more smoke to be cleared.  
Jenny: What about my question?  
Mars: You should know the answer, here's the Al Bhed Translations:

Al Bhed Conversation:  
Brother: This is perfect! We are getting the money we need for supplies and we get to see Yuna dance!  
Rikku: Yes, I wonder what song she will sing...  
Buddy: I would be more concerned about the temples than this concert,  
Brother: We worry about the temples tomorrow! Tonight, we party!  
Rikku: Wait, what about Djose? And Gippal?  
Buddy: I think the temples are in real danger, and our Al Bhed brethren at Djose as well.  
Brother: Tomorrow! I want to see Yuna dance tonight!

Brother: What are you talking about?  
Rikku: Nothing, go back to dancing,  
Brother: No, as leader, I demand that you tell me!  
Buddy: We are just talking about the temples, after all, Spira might be in danger.  
Brother: We worry about that tomorrow, tonight is the concert!  
Rikku: Fine, where is Yunie?


	7. Shadow of Hearts Part 5

**UPDATE 2/23/11: I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTER FORMALLY KNOWN AS MIKE WILL NOW BE CALLED WES. PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF THIS IN CASE I MISS A NAME CHANGE.**  
Jenny: Wow, this kinda makes you think how little Mike...I mean Wes' role is**.  
**Mars: Now that's ANOTHER typo I have to get around to fixing.

Anakin: Mars, did you raise the rating?  
Mars: Why yes I did?  
Raiden: Why? There wasn't anything that bad in the last chaper  
Mars: Yeah, but there's stuff in this chapter onward  
Raiden: But why did you change it before you put this up?  
Mars: Raiden, how many hits did the last chapter get?  
Raiden: Four.  
Mars: And how many reviews does this story have?  
Raiden: Three.  
Mars: There you go!

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MADE UP! WHY SHOULD THERE BE DISCLAIMERS? THIS CRAP'S SELF-EXPLANITORY WHEN IT COMES TO FANFICTION!

Nintendo Hotel  
**Chapter 7: Shadow of Hearts (Part 5)**

Link stood on the deck of the airship Celsius looking out at the early morning sky. He saw that in the distance, the sun was about to rise, to stared intently in the direction of lighter blue clouds. "How long have you been up?" he heard someone ask.

"Never went to sleep," Link told the person without turning to face them. "Seven of us and only three beds? I'd rather let everyone else get their rest."

"You aren't tired?"

"Yuna, I've stayed up for weeks on end, traveling the world, I think one night without sleep wouldn't do much of anything."

Yuna walked in front of him to examine his face, it was free of any signs of fatigue, "How?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not human," Link pointed to his pointed ears. "Our bodies work differently than humans, even though we sleep for the same hours." He put his arms up in the air and began to stretch his entire body, "It's a luxury I'm willing to give up." He turned to face her, "Alright, the sooner we get to the Youth League Headquarters, the sooner we can get to the rest of the temples."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Tony grew impatient waiting for this person. "Listen, Miakka, it's been more than a day, why can't you tell me where we are?"

"It is because someone else was asking the same question," Miakka explained, crossing her arms. "However, he ran off before I could explain it to him. Though you have no reason to complain, it is not like you have anywhere to go!"

Tony looked down in despair, "I'm…" he sank to his knees, "I'm gonna die here, aren't I? I'm never gonna see Jenny, Wes or anyone again…"

The girl's expression changed from a tense one to a compassionate one, "I am sorry Tony, I did not mean…"

"It's true, ISN'T IT?"

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Jenny ran ahead of the group eager to talk to Nooj. "Slow down Jenny!" Link shouted as he, Yuna, Rikku and Paine ran after her. The young girl stopped and waited for them to catch up. "It's not like Nooj is gonna see you without Yuna or Paine."

"Hey, what about me?" Rikku whined, arching her back and swinging her arms from left to right.

"From what I've heard, Nooj doesn't exactly trust you."

"Oooh, good point," She stood up straight again, "Yunie's the High Summoner and Paine's an old friend of his."

"C'mon! Can we get going?" Jenny impatiently asked. She proceeded to walk towards the huge tent that was the Youth League Headquarters while the others followed closely behind.

"If it isn't the Gullwings!" A cheerful female voice called from behind. The group turned around to see a young woman with black hair and red armor. A dark blue Pokémon with a brownish-orange flower with white spots on it on its head walked up beside her.

"A Gloom!" Jenny pulled out her scanner and scanned the Pokémon, "It looks like an ordinary Gloom to me."

"Is that what this Pokémon's called?" She asked, kneeling besides her Gloom, "I've been calling it Oddy ever since I found it."

"Him, that Gloom's a male."

"They have genders, do they?" a young man with a blue helmet, tan-colored armor and a blue shirt walked up to the group with a black bug Pokémon with a yellow head and red eyes hovering behind him.

"A Ninjask too?" Jenny scanned the young man's Pokémon as well and was shocked to see the results. "Level 41! That's the highest level I've seen in Spira! How were you able to get her level up that high?"

"I've just been battling some of the other members' Pokémon…" he stopped mid-sentence, "Wait, Striker's a female?"

"That's what the scanner says."

The young man looked at his Ninjask, then back at Jenny, "This is embarrassing."

"Oh, we've never introduced ourselves!" the woman spoke up. She put her right arm up in front of her chest, performing a crusader salute. "I'm Elma!"

The man did the same, "And I'm Yaibal."

"I'm uh…" Jenny imitated the salute, "I'm Jenny! I'm from Gamer City!"

"Gamer City? Where's that?" Yaibal asked excitedly.

"It's far east," Yuna explained, it's on a different continent.

"Wow, there're are other continents in this world?" Elma sounded just as excited as Yaibal did.

"Yeah, it's a huge world," Jenny informed them, "And to tell you the truth, I've never been away from Gamer City until now. Oh yeah, I need to see Nooj!" She took he bag off her back and took out a large paperback book entitled "Everything You Need To Know About Pokémon".

Elma clapped her hands together, "This is perfect! Come with me, I'll escort you to Lucil!" She led the group towards the tent.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Miakka looked at Tony in pity, he was convinced that there was no way to get out of this place. Then she figured that he would be hungry since the last time she fed him was when he was unconscious almost two days ago. She put her hands behind her back and when she took them out, she had a small loaf of bread in each hand. "Tony, you must eat," she extended both her hands out to him.

"Why bother? I'm gonna die…" Tony replied melancholically.

"DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!" She snapped, making him look at her. "As long as I am around, you will not die. I will make sure of it." Tony said nothing, but he took both loaves and started eating them. Miakka smiled at him, and watched as he consumed the loaves hungrily. "Tony," she began once he was finished eating, "Tell me about your friends, about Jenny and Wes."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Nooj read the book Jenny had gave him carefully, after a minute or two, looked up at her. "This is information is very vital to us if we are to understand Pokémon," Nooj told her with gratitude in his voice. He took a metal card off the table and handed it to her, "Consider this a token of my gratitude."

"Thanks Meyven Nooj," Jenny smiled as she looked at the card. Her eyes widened as she realized what he handed her. It was a Garment Grid, it was the first one you could receive in Final Fantasy X-2, First Steps. "Where'd you get this?" She asked, doing her best to contain her happiness.

"I found it in the ravine in the road."

"Oh, well, I need to get back with everyone else now," Jenny turned to leave.

"Are you going to the Djose Temple?" Nooj inquired.

"Yeah, why?" She turned back to face him, "You've heard about the monsters in the temples?"

"Yes, it's a troubling situation. I've sent a squadron to assist the Al Bhed in the temple but…"

"They've never come back…" She remembered the fate of the monks in the Killika Temples, "…they're probably dead."

"I see," Nooj looked away, "You can go now."

"Okay," Jenny walked down the steps, wondering why Nooj started to talk to her about it.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

The group stepped off the elevator as the Youth League members that were guarding saluted them. Link looked ahead at Mushroom Rock Road, "Why can't we take the airship to Djose again?"

"Because Brother decided to ditch us and spend the money we just earned," Rikku explained bitterly.

"It's isn't that far," Yuna assured Link, "We can take hovers when we get to the Djose Highroad."

"So let's get started," Link looked up at the sky, which could be seen between the rock formations above, "It looks like it's mid-morning, let's try to get to Djose by noon."

The group proceeded through Mushroom Rock Road, however, when they were not even halfway through, they encountered a large, plant-like fiend blocking the path. It was barely moving, its tentacle-like vines were on the ground and everyone once in a while, a puff of pollen emerged from the ovule of the fiend. "This can't be…" Link began, he turned around to face everyone else, "It's not…an Ochu, is it?" Everyone nodded in response.

"It looks like it's sleeping," Jenny added.

"How do we get past it without waking it?"

"We don't," Paine answered, taking her sword out.

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

When he finished describing his friends, Tony seemed to be in a better mood. "When we were at home, Jenny had it rough with her family. Whenever she had the chance, she used to go the park and play with us," he finished.

"The three of you are not from Gamer Planet, are you?" Miakka asked.

"Huh?" Tony gasped.

"I am not human Tony, I am called a Celestial Guardian. I have existed since the creation of this world…one-thousand, four hundred, two years ago."

"You kept count?"

"There is nothing else for me to do but count the days."

"It must be rough…"

"Yes, it is rather difficult…" Miakka looked around in the blackness and saw a familiar figure approach, "That must be him!" She grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him over to the figure. When they were close enough to the person, Miakka released his hand and looked up at the person.

He looked at her with his blue, weary-looking, eyes, "Miakka…I couldn't find her…" He had slightly tanned skin and blonde hair. He was wearing an open yellow jacket and black, overall-like pants.

"I told you it was foolhardy to attempt to escape from here Tidus," She put her hands behind her back and when she took them out, there were two small loaves of bread.

"Wait wait wait," Tony said, confused about the whole situation. "Tidus, I thought you were dead! And Miakka, where'd that bread come from?"

Miakka looked down at the bread, "I manifest it in order to keep people alive." She handed the bread loaves to Tidus, who quickly shoved them into his mouth "That was my initial role as a Celestial Guardian, to support people."

"What about you Tidus, what happened to you?"

When Tidus swallowed the bread, he began to explain, "It all began about a month ago, I heard about this Archway that gave people life forces if they dove into it. So me and Auron went to look for it…"

_Tidus and Auron proceeded down the transparent path to their destination, not stopping to enjoy the magnificent violet sky, which was adorned by streaks of blue and millions of tiny white crystals that sparkled when light hit them. They stopped when they came to a fork in the road. "So which way Auron?" Tidus asked. _

"_This isn't my story," Auron replied. _

"_Hey, you said you'd help me."_

"_How often do you see a fork in the road in a mystical place like this? The choice is for you alone."_

"_But I don't know where to go," He put his hands in his pockets and found that something was in one of them. He took it out, it was a silver coin. He smiled when he saw the coin, "I get it, I'll let fate decide!" He flipped the coin and caught it in midair. "Heads, we go left. Tails, we go right," he opened his hand and saw his face on the coin. "Alright, we're taking the left path!" The two of them continued their journey until they noticed that their surroundings were beginning to become white. "We're almost there Auron!" Tidus told him in a determined tone. _

_Auron let out a laugh, "It seems that fate has smiled upon us." Soon, the two came across giant arch slanted towards them. There were also two curved staircases that led up to one platform overlooking the arch. "So that's the Archway of Light…" Auron said. _

"_Yeah, it's the one thing that can bring me back…" Tidus proceeded to climb up the left staircase and looked down at the Archway. He was focusing on it so much that he could not hear Auron's yell. He leapt off the platform and dove into the Archway. _

"…And the next thing I know, I'm in here," Tidus finished.

"So Miakka, what is this place anyway?" Tony asked.

"It is called the 'Shadow of Hearts', a black abyss created from the flames of a dark soul," Miakka explained. "It was created four years ago, by three dark beings."

"Who?"

She looked down, "I do not know. I was absorbed by the Shadow of Hearts before I could find out their identities."

"Is there any way we can get outta here?"

"The only way out is to get in contact with the outside world and switch places with someone."

**NHnhNHnhNHnhNH**

Link got down on one knee as he caught his breath, still holding his sword and shield. He saw Yuna shoot at the Ochu, Rikku stealing whatever it has to offer, Paine fending off its front left tentacle with her sword, and Jenny treating Blaziken, who had gotten poisoned by the fiend's toxins. Link coughed as he examined the battle field for an opportunity to attack. He saw his opportunity, sluggishly stood up and charged at the tentacle Paine was fending off. He swiftly cut the Ochu's arm off with a cry. The Ochu, however was not as pleased. Blue Pyreflies flew into it and is gained a blue aura. "Oh no!" Rikku jumped back, "It's Oversouling!"

"What!" Link's eyes widened. He did not know what "Oversoul" meant, but it sounded bad to him. "How did…"

The Ochu did not let Link finish, with one swing of its front right tentacle, it sent him flying into a wall and subsequently falling into the ravine. "Link!" Jenny cried, rushing over to the side of the cliff to see him. He cautiously got up and wiped sweat off his brow to see that his forehead was bleeding. He looked around and saw that his sword and shield had also ended up in the ravine. He quickly picked up his sword and shield and found he was already out of breath.

"What's wrong…?" Link began, then he realized what was wrong with him, "I've been poisoned!" He got down on one knee and punched the ground, "Damn it. How come I didn't notice until now?" He looked up and saw a green gem on the ground. "That gem…" he was unable to stand up, so he crawled over to the gem, feeling a strange energy emitting from it. He put his sword and shield on the ground and picked it up. When he held it in his hands, he felt great power within it. "There's something definitely about this gem. Whatever is it, I need to use it!" He concentrated on it and it glowed green. Link felt a surge of energy in his body that he felt he needed to use. He put the gem away, stood up and looked up at the cliff where the rest of the group was fighting the Ochu. He put his hands up and forced the power into his hands. "Farore's Hurricane!" When he shouted these words, a powerful green winds poured out of his hands and hit the Ochu head-on. The Ochu slumped in defeat and dissolved into pyreflies. Link grinned at his victory, but fell on the ground still feeling the effects of the poison.

"Link!" Jenny called down, "Are you okay?"

"Does any of you have Antidotes or Potions?" Link replied.

"I'll be right down!" Yuna yelled. She was about to run in another direction when Blaziken approached her with open arms.

"Bla, bla zi ken bla ken," Blaziken explained. She furrowed her brow until she realized what he was trying to say. "

Oh, I understand," she turned around and let Blaziken grab her from behind.

"Bla zi." He jumped into the ravine, landing on several rock formations until he hit the bottom, where he released Yuna.

"So, how exactly do you give your Potions?" Link asked.

"I'm not giving you a Potion," She took out a Garment Grid with two nodes and a picture of a female warrior on it. She held it out in front of her for Link to see, making him think that she was going to do something with it. She placed her index finger on the green node with the picture of a gun, "Spherechange!" She slid her finger along the path and stopped at the second node, which was white and had a picture of a cane, "White Mage!" To Link's shock, he saw Yuna's skimpy outfit change into a white robe that covered everything but her collarbones and face. "Are you surprised to see my outfit suddenly change?"

"No, I'm surprised that it covers your entire body!" She crossed her arms in and dryly stared at him. "What? Honestly, you look like a slut in that outfit!"

"Do you want to get healed or not?"

"I'm only telling you the truth! I've seen the way men look at you in the Hotel!"

"Men?"

"Yeah, you're not used to living in a modern city…" his sentence was interrupted by his coughing.

"Oh!" In a flash of light, the Garment Grid had turned into a long staff. "Esuna," with one swing, Link felt the poison leave his system. "Curaga," with another swing, he felt his strength return to him .

"Wow, magic can beat any kind of science any day," Link got up and felt for the wound on his forehead to find that it was nowhere to be found. "Restores health AND heals wounds? It's more potent than a Red Potion!" He picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath and picked up his shield and examined it.

"Um…Link?"

"We have to get to Djose, we can't stall any longer," he put his shield on his back.

Tidus: Blood?  
Yuna: Slut?  
Mars: Yeah, I raised the rating to T 'cause some violent/suggestive themes are gonna be ahead…though compared to the planned sequel this is tame.  
Link: -drops jaw-  
Jenny: Mars? Did you forget about the communicator  
Mars: No, but you did.


End file.
